


How Much is a Wish Worth?

by LovelyOnism



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, F/M, M/M, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Not Beta Read, Other Sherlock characters appear but are not tagged since they are minor, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, The Madoka Magica AU no one ever asked for, but also boys, hint of greg lestrade/mycroft holmes, if the major character death turns you off just now that everyone dies but not really, main cast are teenagers, with Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOnism/pseuds/LovelyOnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka Magica AU<br/>John's life is turned upside down when new transfer student, Sherlock arrives. Now he knows about the existence of witches, magical girls/boys and a weird looking cat that only few can see. To become a magical boy he has to make a wish to seal the contract but he has no idea what to wish for. Also Sherlock is hellbent on not allowing that to happen.<br/>Everything is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy In the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this first started out more or less as an exercise but I finished it and thought I might as well post it. Each chapter more or less corresponds with each episode of Madoka Magica. Also I may update daily or every other day depending on feedback. If you've already seen MM then you'll know how most of this goes but the ending will be very different because I can't stand sad endings. More on who character is who at the end of the notes.

He was dreaming.

Or at least it had to be a dream.

It was all so terrible, John was surrounded by a London in ruin but all he could focus on was the boy. Off in the distance he was fighting some sort of creature. He couldn’t quite understand what was going on but he knew one thing.

The boy was losing.

He wanted to go to him and help somehow but it seemed that there was just too much space between them. The urge to call out to him was strong but he couldn’t do anything but stand and watch in dismay as the boy was hurt once again. If there was only something he could do.

“He should’ve known better,” said a voice that caught John off guard. Looking to his right he saw a strange animal that looked somewhat feline but was clearly not one. “Trying to take that witch on by himself, despite knowing he wasn’t strong enough.”

“Why is he fighting it then?! Why isn’t anyone helping him?!” John exclaimed, completely disregarding that it was the animal he was talking to.

After all this was a dream.

“Do you want to help him?” it asked.John looked at the animal then quickly back at the boy who despite the great length between them, he knew he was looking back at him. He could see that the dark curly haired boy was trying to scream something but he couldn’t hear it. “All you have to do is make a wish.”

“I wish…”

The boy cried out-

* * *

 

“JOHN!” yelled his sister, ripping his blankets off of him.

Completely disoriented john looked around wildly while clutching a hand to his chest.

“Christ sake, Harry! You scared the life out of me,” he said between gasps.

Harry looked at him putting a hand on her hip and narrowing her eyes.

“I’ve been calling you for the last ten minutes and you wouldn’t wake up. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Really? I didn’t hear anything,” he said as his heart began to calm down. Rolling her eyes she gave a small sigh.

“Well you’re were sweating so it must’ve been some dream.”

John paused for a moment flushing first with embarrassment but looking back he couldn’t remember anything. A dream? Somehow it felt like he was forgetting something important.

“I don’t know,” he replied softly.

Harry gave a small frown but didn’t comment. As she began leaving his room she called back saying, “If you want to make it to school on time I suggest you hurry the hell up or else you’re going to be late.”

John grabbed the clock at the side of his bed to see that he had less than five minutes to catch the bus if he wanted to get to school on time. Cursing rather loudly he got out of bed nearly falling flat on his face after getting his legs tangled in the sheets. Quickly putting on his uniform he ran out the door only yelling goodbye to his family without giving them a single glance.

 

* * *

 

 

Sliding into his seat before his first class begun he gave a sigh of relief still able to make it on time. Greg turned from his seat in front of him, to face him.

“Cutting it close today?” his best friend said with a grin.

“Not in the mood today, Greg.”

“So very touchy too, didn’t sleep well last night?”

John frowned.

“I had a weird dream.”

“What kind of a weird dream?”

“That’s the thing, I can’t even remember but it still felt familiar somehow. Like a forgotten memory or something."

“But you can’t remember what it was about.”

“Maybe,” chimed in Molly who sat next to Greg, “it was a memory from your past life.”

“Don’t tell me you actually believe in that stuff,” said John.

Molly simply shrugged her shoulders and replied, “I don’t know but it’s an interesting thing to think about.”

“Alright class,” their teacher Mrs. Hudson began, calling the attention of all the students, “Everyone can continue their conversations later but right now I have a special announcement. A new student is joining our class and I know it’s a bit strange for him to come so late in the semester but I hope everyone of you will make him feel welcomed.”

John was surprised to say the least, not only was he coming in at a random time of the school year but his first day was going to be a Wednesday? He saw Mrs. Hudson motion for the boy who was standing in the hall to come in. Everyone tilted their necks to get a good look at the new guy. John’s eyes widened in surprise. The boy who walked in wore a cold, disinterested expression on his face and was tall with dark curly hair. But John knew the boy from his dream! He didn’t know why his brain made the connection but he knew that whatever happened in his dream last night, the boy in it and the one standing in front of him where the same. If only he could remember what it was about.

Despite being prompted by Mrs. Hudson to share information about himself all he did was say his name was Sherlock Holmes. He did however from the moment he stood in front of the class, stare at John.

“If you open your mouth any wider I think you could put a whole muffin in there,” whispered Molly.

John promptly closed his mouth and broke eye contact. Sherlock sat at the back corner of the room and he could feel the unwavering stare. John couldn’t help himself and from time to time he would also look at the new boy. Other students tried to talk to him but they were always rebuffed and even insulted. Despite acting very unfriendly to the other students, John couldn’t help but feel somewhat amused by the observations he was making about their fellow classmates. Eventually class ended and he had to go onto Chemistry.

When he arrived he noticed that Mike wasn’t there leaving him alone for the class. As he began taking out his notebook, Sherlock sat down next to him unexpectedly. First looking towards their chemistry teacher, Mr. Anderson then back at Sherlock, John decided not to be rude.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you I’m-“

“John Watson, yes I know,” Sherlock said cutting off John.

“Okay then,” he replied awkwardly.

Mr. Anderson walked over to them with a displeased look.

“Hello Mr. Holmes, I see you’ve taken the initiative of finding a seat for yourself. Despite not knowing if you could take that spot.”

“Am I not supposed to sit here?” asked Sherlock challengingly.

“Mike Stamford is Mr. John Watson’s usual partner but he is out sick today.”

“So I wasn’t wrong.”

“Don’t be so presumptuous Mr. Holmes. I could’ve partnered you with another student.”

“But as even you can see everyone else has a partner already and as the only open seat, I took it.”

Mr. Anderson narrowed his eyes.

“I do hope you can keep up with the course work, I won’t coddle you just because you came in half way through the semester.”

“I’m sure I can keep up with the class, however cumbersome you choose to make it,” he replied with a false smile. John watched the whole exchange barely able to contain a smirk.Mr. Anderson however seemed reluctant to let the conversation end there, making John fear that Sherlock already was going to be sent to the head master’s office two hours into school. Sherlock, to everyone’s surprise, rose from his seat. “I am feeling unwell and need to go to the nurse."

Mr. Anderson didn’t speak for a moment, blinking in surprise at the sudden change of topic. Clearing his throat he said, “Very well Mr. Holmes. Does anyone want to accompany him to the nurse’s office?”

“John Watson will do just fine,” answered Sherlock who without looking at John, was already heading out of the classroom.

John who was caught off guard could only say, “What?”

“Alright then Mr. Watson, please escort Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock had already left the room and John only hesitated for moment before following him out the door. He found that the new boy was walking at a quick pace ahead of him and didn’t seem to actually need John to get around the school.

“Is there a reason why you needed me to come with you? You’re obviously not sick.”Sherlock didn’t respond and continued to walk at his brisk pace. Becoming frustrated John started to ask, “What is going-“

Sherlock abruptly stopped walking, nearly making John crash into him. Turning around he gave John a severe look.

“John Watson, do you treasure the people in your life? You wouldn’t do anything that would cause them pain?”

John took a step back, confused at the random questions.

“What? Of course I wouldn’t harm them.”

“So you would never do anything to jeopardize this life you have or them?”

“What are you talking about? Are you threatening me?” John angrily questioned. He couldn’t understand what on earth Sherlock was getting at.

“I’m not but you need to answer the question, it’s important.”

“I wouldn’t do anything that would cause trouble.”

“Do you mean it?” John gave an angry huff but he could tell that Sherlock was being sincere in his questions. The thing was that he didn’t know why he was being asked all these questions. “Of course I mean it, I wouldn’t allow anything to hurt my family or friends if I couldn’t stop it. Now what is going on?”

“Good. Remember those words and think about the people and your life. How much you want to protect them,” Sherlock said as he turned away leaving John alone in the hallway dumbstruck.

 

* * *

 

“That guys a creep John. I thought he was going to be one of those geniuses who just don’t like people but it turns out he’s a psycho,” said Greg.

John had waited until after school to tell Molly and Greg about his conversation with Sherlock. They had all gone to a little café that Molly especially liked to eat at. John found the price a little too expensive for the quality and quantity of food he received, but it was one against two. John did hesitate about telling them at all or for that matter coming to the café. He thought if he didn’t come maybe it would allow for some more social time between Greg and Molly that wasn’t in a hospital. Molly’s father was very sick and had to stay in the hospital for treatment. If coming here made her happy then how could Greg, who obviously liked her, say no?

“I’m not one to really judge another person who I’ve never spoken to but I think I have to agree with Greg,” added Molly.

“I don’t know but there is something definitely up with him. He’s pretty intense but I think and just hear me out, I think he was actually concerned for me,” John said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“Concerned? About what?!” Greg asked incredulously.

“Have you been doing some criminal activities that you’ve been keeping from us,” Molly jokingly asked.

“Oh yeah, you’ve got me. I’m actually a secret criminal mastermind who is running a massive empire that spans the globe. Thought I might as well tell you now since you’re asking,” John sarcastically replied.

The subject of Sherlock’s weird questions was officially dropped. After they finished eating, Greg and John had plans to go to a music shop while Molly needed to leave them to go home. Greg wanted to wait with here at the bus stop but she insisted that she didn’t want them to wait around on her behalf. The whole time John felt like the awkward third wheel. He wondered when Greg would finally gain the confidence to tell Molly how he really felt.

While at the shop John was looking through some of the new vinyl when he heard a voice cry out, _“Help me!”_

Looking around he tried to see who it was calling out but it didn’t seem like it was from anyone inside the shop. Heading outside he passed Greg who immediately noticed the concerned look on his face.

“John? What’s wrong?”

“Didn’t you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

_“PLEASE HELP ME!”_

John ran down the street in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. It wasn’t until he turned into an ally that he saw not a person but a small animal, cat like thing but it wasn’t like any cat he had ever seen. It was badly wounded and john looked around for an owner or a person who had to be the one calling for help. Getting on his knees he tried to get a better look at the creature, hoping that it hadn’t already died.

_“Help me, please.”_

Taken aback John hesitated in picking it up.

“Was that you?” John asked. “Wait what am I saying? I’m talking to some dying cat.”

John didn’t know what the hell was going on but still decided to pick up the animal. As he began to rise and walk out of the ally he saw a figure in front of him.

“Leave that creature,” said Sherlock.

John’s eyes widened in recognition of him but he couldn’t believe the menacing tone he gave. He noticed that Sherlock was wearing some sort of strange outfits that was purple and had a cape. He also had a strange silver disk on his arm.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he stood with the animal breathing heavily in his arms. He would never have thought of Sherlock as someone who like to torment and kill animals or wear some weird costume.

“Put it down and leave this place,” Sherlock said taking a step forward.

“Or what?” John asked taking a step back.

Before Sherlock could reply there was suddenly several glass bottles thrown at him shattering as they missed. Greg grabbed John’s shoulder, forcing him to turn around and yelling at him to run. As they made their escape, the farther and farther they got away from Sherlock the more John realized something was wrong. Besides the fact that they were running away from the weirdly dressed new boy and that he was carrying a dying cat, he noticed that their surroundings were becoming distorted. It was as if they were being transported into some sort of wonderland.

“What’s happening?” asked Greg who finally stopped and noticed that they were no longer running in the streets of London.

“I don’t know but I don’t think things can get any stranger,” said John.

John was wrong. What followed next was something he could hardly describe, it was if they were in a nightmarishly brightly colored world filled with flowers that were moving on their own will and they were closing in on them. John held on tighter to the creature as he and Greg were back to back.

“What was that about things not getting any stranger?”

John could only give half a chuckle, thinking that they were going to die by murderous freakish flowers in who knows wherever the hell they were and the last words spoken were done so sarcastically. Out of nowhere a girl dropped down from the sky in front of them.

“My my, what do we have here? Two handsome boys in need of some rescuing?” she said with a teasing grin.

“Wonderful, what’s going on now?” asked John who was getting really tired of all the crazy events that just kept happening.

“Is that anyway to talk to your savior?” The flower monsters were coming closer and making a loud agitated sound. Turning to face the flowers she pulled out what looked like a golden jewel. “Hold on to your apology sweetheart, I have to take care of these things first.”

The jewel began to glow and encased her in a bright light. When it faded away, he noticed that the school uniform she was originally wearing, had transformed into a completely different outfit. She had a black outfits that was risqué with a sharp “v” shaped blouse with sheer sleeves. She also had what looked like a riding crop in her hand and her hairstyle had changed into a bun. Around her neck was a black chocker with the golden jewel from before. Leaping into the air she waved the crop through the air which extended it into a whip. She used it to quickly strike at the monsters, effortlessly slicing them.

“How is she doing that?” asked Greg. John shrugged his shoulders in confusion and could only stare in awe as the stranger was destroying the monsters.

The absurd world began to fade away until they were back in London.

“It seems to have escaped,” she muttered to herself. Walking towards them she said, “If I had come any later you two would probably be dead.” In a blink of an eye, her clothes turned back into her school uniform.

“Uh, thank you,” said a gob smacked Greg.

“I’m sorry. I am really grateful that you, you know, saved our lives but who are you?” asked John.

“The name is Irene Adler, you can call me Miss Adler, or Miss which is short for Mistress,” she said with a seductive smile.

“I’m John Watson and this is Greg Lestrade,” he introduced with his awe quickly fading.

Their introductions were cut short however by Sherlock arriving. He first sent an angry look to the animal in John’s arm and kept his scowl as he faced Irene.

“Well look who showed up. The witch escaped, you can follow and take care of it. I’ll let it go this time.”

“I’m not going,” Sherlock answered curtly.

“I don’t think you understand. I said I’m willing to overlook what happened earlier.”

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife and John was hoping that Irene and Sherlock wouldn't actually fight.

“I didn’t come here to fight, I only wanted to stop it from making contact with John Watson but I’m too late.” John could hear the hurt in Sherlock’s statement. When the dark haired boy looked directly at him, he couldn’t look away. “Do you remember what I said?” It took John a moment to understand that he was referring to the conversation from earlier.

“Yes.”

“Then I hope my words weren’t in vain. Goodbye John Watson.” Sherlock then disappeared down a dark ally.

 

* * *

 

The boys who still needed some answers, went with Irene to her apartment where she served some tea to calm them. She had used her jewel and by holding it close to the weird animal, she healed it.

“I’m grateful that you saved Kyubey. It was brave of you but I can tell,” she said looking directly at John, “that you like a little danger.”

“That’s very nice and al but can you please explain what the hell is going on?” asked Greg who was as frustrated as John.

“It’s simple, I’m a magical girl. It’s not just my stunning personality, I can literally use magic. There really should be a different title for it though. It makes me sound like some nine year old waving a wand around.”

“Were you… born this way?”

“Definitely not. Kyubey here made it happened,” she answered motioning to the creature who she finished healing.

“Kyubey is the name of the cat?” asked John.

Irene gave a short laugh.

“Kyubey isn’t a cat, to tell you the truth I don’t really know what Kyubey is but I guess if I have to call myself a Magical girl then that makes Kyubey the Magical animal companion. Kyubey can grant any wish and after you make one, it seals a contract between you two and you gain magical powers. In exchange for your wish though, you have to fight witches. Some would say it’s a small price to pay for having anything you wanted being given to you. Fighting witches is very dangerous and life threatening and before you decide about making a wish, you should decide what you want.”

John was at a loss for words. He had heard and seen a lot of weird things today, more than he could ever want in a life time but this was just the cherry on top of the really freaking weird sundae. This was all just too unbelievable.

“You could wish for anything?” Greg repeated.

John couldn’t think of anything worth this crazy lifestyle but the strange glint he could see in Greg’s eyes unnerved him.

“Yes there’s nothing I haven’t been able to grant,” answered Kyubey. “That’s why, John, Greg, I want you guys to make a contract with me and become magical boys!”


	2. Further Down The Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Greg follow Irene on a Witch Hunt to see what it means to be a Magical Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a new chapter!  
> This one is a bit shorter but it has a lot more Irene and I really do love her.  
> Something I should also point out is that this is not at all brit picked and if you find the characters a little ooc I do apologize for that.

John was ripped out of his dreams by Harry who came barging into his room to tell him he would be late for school if he didn’t get his ass in gear. He could only look very tiredly at his sister and wished that it was a Saturday instead of a Thursday. Also that his sister was not quite so loud when she woke him up. Still the familiar setting was a relief to him.

“ _Thank goodness it was all a dream_ ,” he thought happily to himself as he settled down in his bed again.

It had to be the jam he ate before bed that was giving him these strange dreams. As he turned over to look at his clock he saw Kyubey sitting on his night stand. Being completely shocked he leapt out of bed, falling to the floor making a loud thump. Harry only looked down at him and asked if he was alright. John looked at Harry and then back at Kyubey, she didn’t notice him at all.

“It’s alright only you can see me,” said Kyubey.

John rested his head on the floor giving a deep sigh.

* * *

 

At school Kyubey rested on John’s desk as Greg and John whispered to each other.

“So only we can see it?” asked Greg.

“That’s what it said,” replied John.

“What are you guys whispering about?” Molly mockingly whispered as she stood next to them.

Greg looked at Molly and then down at Kyubey, seeing that she didn’t react to the creature.

“I guess you’re right,” said Greg.

 _“Also we can talk telepathically now,”_ added John.

_“What?! This is too strange. You’re not going to hear every thought I’m going to have now are you?”_

_“Don’t be silly. If you guys need to talk to each other or if we need to get into contact with Irene I can communicate for you guys. It’s through me that you can do this,”_ answered Kyubey.

“Why are you two just staring at each other?” asked Molly. “Did something happen last night after I left?”

“What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened!” Greg answered nervously. _“What are we going to tell Molly? We can’t actually say what happened last night.”_

 _“I know. She would think we’re crazy,”_ responded John.

“I didn’t know you guys had gotten so close that you can just read each other’s facial expressions. Fine, if you want to be this way I don’t have to stand here and be excluded, I’ll go talk to Tom.”

“Wait no Molly, it’s not like that!” Greg tried calling after her as she walked away from them.

“It’s alright mate, it’s for the better right now,” said John placing a hand on Greg’s shoulder to stop him from going.

John did feel a little bad for Greg since he knew how much he liked Molly but the less she knew about what was actually going on, the better it really was. What John was anxious for though was whether or not Sherlock was going to show up to school or not. He didn’t know if he should confront him about what happened last night or if he should say anything at all. Sherlock came in at the last second, much to John’s relief. Greg however sent a challenging look to him. John just hoped that Greg wouldn’t start a fight and that nothing too strange could happen today. Still life would never be the same after yesterday.

John began to think about the conversation they had with Irene and Kyubey. 

* * *

“So let me get this straight, we make a wish and then we get powers which we have to use to fight witches,” asked John incredulously.

“It’s no joke. But fighting witches is very dangerous work so you want to think about if your wish is truly worth a lifetime of fighting witches. Kyubey thinks that you guys are up for the task and has deemed you worthy of a contract,” she responded, taking a sip of her tea.

"How does this magic work? You have to master spells or something?"

"After you make a contract with Kyubey you receive a soul gem," she said as she held out the gold jewel from before. "This is the source of your power and it's a little different for everyone. My range of attacks and abilities are no doubt different from Sherlock's."

“I imagine that the magical community can’t be that big, how long as Sherlock been one?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t make a contract with him. It’s very strange,” Kyubey answered.

“That’s true, he only recently arrived here and today was the first time we actually spoke,” added Irene.

John nodded in understanding.

“What did you wish for when you made a contract,” asked Greg.

“Well when I did it, I didn’t have much of a choice. I was in a bad situation and Kyubey here came along and essentially saved my life.”

“We can think about this right? It’s not a now or never situation?” asked John.

“Why of course. Most people would jump at the chance of having their most desired wish granted but perhaps it is for the best if you don’t decide now. How about you tag along on a witch hunt with Irene tomorrow. You can see what it means to carry out your duties as magical boys,” said Kyubey.

“I agree with Kyubey, why don’t you follow me around tomorrow after school so you can see what it’s really like,” said Irene.

* * *

 

During lunch, Greg and John went to a more secluded part of the school while they ate. Molly who was still upset at them had decided to eat with Tom and the others inside while they snuck onto the roof.

“Have you decided what you’re going to wish for?” asked Greg.

“I have no clue,” was John’s honest reply.

Greg chuckled.

“Me neither, I guess we’ve been so blessed that we don’t really have a need for some life altering wish you know? Makes you wonder why we were chosen while there are others who would have no problem with know what they want.”

“We don’t have to wish for anything. After all why should we change our lives so much to hunt these things that twenty four hours ago we didn’t even know existed?”

Even as John spoke those words he knew that the wish wasn’t what was really bother him but it was knowing about the reality of magic and witches and the fact that they were out there hurting people. He felt responsible somehow knowing this. But he didn’t know what was a worthy wish. He had one chance to make a difference and it needed to be something that he wanted so bad, it was worth altering his entire being. To tear him out of his thoughts, was Sherlock who appeared before them. Greg immediately stood up becoming defensive of John and Kyubey.

“I’m not here to fight,” was the first thing Sherlock said as he stopped a good distance from them. “I only came to hear if you made a decision.”

“Why does it matter to you what happens to me?” asked John.Sherlock refused to answer and only looked at John with his piercing gaze. John became aware that Irene was standing even further away, keeping an eye on them. Sherlock also noticed and took a step back from them. “The answer is no but I want to know Sherlock… what did you wish for?”

Sherlock again didn’t reply as he walked away from them after hearing John’s answer.

“I don’t know what you see in him John. The more I get to know him the more of a prick he seems,” said Greg.

“That’s the thing though, we don’t know him but there’s something.” John couldn’t deny that Sherlock was acting like a giant cock but behind the mysteriousness and aloof appearance there was something unmistakable. Sherlock really did care about what happened to him but he didn’t understand why. It didn’t help that the bastard never answered any of his questions and would just walk away like he’s Batman or something.

After school they met up with Irene as promised.

“Are you ready for this?” she questioned.

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” John answered.

“Excellent. The first step is to find a trace of a witch. I usually look around abandoned buildings or bridges were people commit suicide. More often than you would expect, a witch is behind it.”

The more and more John learned about witches, the deeper the need he felt to get rid of them. They first went along some bridges and eventually went to one of the older hospitals. It was near one of the empty abandoned wings, that Irene’s soul gem began to glow. Irene explained that the gem was indicating the residual magic from a witch. Following the lead they kept on going around the building until he noticed that at the top of the adjoined building there was a woman standing on the ledge. John tried calling out to her, to make her stop but the woman was unresponsive and stepped off the ledge. John began to run despite knowing he couldn’t reach the woman in time.

Irene however, holding tightly onto her soul gem used her magic to slow the woman’s descent until she safely reached the ground. John caught up to the woman and checking her breathing and heart rate, knew the woman was safe. He noticed that the woman had a strange marking on her neck. Irene pointed to it showing to John and Greg that it was a witch’s kiss. It showed that the witch was messing with the woman’s mind making her depressed and feel suicidal. Walking into the building the woman leapt from they followed the trail of the witch. It wasn’t until the gem began to glow even brighter that they stopped.

“This means that the door to the witch’s labyrinth is here,” said Irene.

“A labyrinth?”

“Yes, you two were in a labyrinth yesterday. It’s always some type of distorted reality that the witch hides in as to defend itself and disorient its victims. Are you sure you want to go in?”

“Definitely.”

Holding her gem outwards in her hand, Irene was once again consumed by light changing into her other outfit. Irene asked them to pick up some of the old metal rods around them. After they chose their poles Irene used her magic to transform them into swords.

“These aren’t the greatest but they can protect you if you need to defend yourselves.”

John had no idea how to use a sword but nodded thankfully to Irene as he gripped the hilt tightly. As they passed through the doorway of the labyrinth the world transformed into the familiar nightmarish world they were in before but this time instead of flower monsters attacking them it was one giant demented looking rabbit.

“You two should stand back, I don’t want you getting hurt,” she said as she extended the riding crop into a whip again.

Tearing off a piece of the whip her eyes glowed the same as her gem a she threw it to the witch after narrowly escaping a blow from its giant claw. The strip moved quickly, continuously cutting at it until was as fast as quicksilver. Irene moved around the rabbit, jumping from one side to the next while waving her whip around as it continued to lengthen. The whip completely wrapped around the witch and as it struggled to escape Irene yanked at the whip magically separating the majority of the length from the handle of the whip. The rope that surrounded the witch glowed brightly and then exploded. John and Greg had to shield their eyes from the brightness of it and the whole labyrinth began to fade away. The witch was destroyed.

Irene went over to where the witch once stood and picked up a small object that was left behind. Transforming back into her school uniform she walked back to John and Greg whose swords reverted back into metal poles.

“What’s that?” asked Greg.

“This is a grief seed and it’s the most important thing about witch hunting. It’s the reward you get when you defeat a witch. Just watch.” She held the seed to her gem and the cloudiness that was there before was instantly cleared. “It restores the magic that you use.” She then turned around and threw it at Sherlock who was standing in the shadows. “It should be good for one more use.”

Sherlock tossed it back.

“It was your kill, so you can keep it.”

Irene smiled.

“Did you come here to check on your precious princess?”

Sherlock didn’t reply but only gave John his piercing look before walking away.

“That guy is really starting to bother me,” said Greg disdainfully.

“I don’t understand why we can’t all just have a civil conversation. We’re all on the same side,” muttered John more to himself than for the others.

“I was trying to extend the olive branch but I’m honestly not surprised. It can be pretty stiff competition trying to get grief seeds and that’s what some people only care about,” commented Irene wistfully.

“Then what kind of person are you?” Irene smirked.

“Why, I’m looking out for myself of course.”

John frowned at her answer.

“Why are you helping us then? We would be even more competition.”

“I’m not that concerned. Also Kyubey seems to really want you guys to make contracts and as I am eternally grateful to him, I’ve agreed to help you out for now. Once you have powers thought, you’re on your own. Plus it’s really fun to tease Sherlock by hanging out with you tow. He gets this look on his face that just makes me tingle.”

John and Greg grimaced, not feeling very well about her answers.They were honest to say the least. John did know though, that Sherlock had turned down the grief seed which had to mean that he wasn’t in it for those small rewards. What could he have possibly been his wish and why did he make it? Looking in the direction Sherlock left he wondered if he would ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are still  
> John as Madoka  
> Sherlock as Homura  
> Greg as Sayaka  
> Molly as Hitomi/Kyosuke  
> Irene as Mami  
> If you want to know why the rabbit it's supposed be Blue Bell from the Hounds of the Baskervilles, a lot of the witches will have some theme from Sherlock episodes.  
> Please leave kudos or a comment!


	3. The Girl who Played with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch appears at a really inconvenient place while John and Greg must rely on Irene or take matters into their own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head the character death tag. Also I decided to raise the rating because of future violence and death and thought better be safe than sorry.

Greg was waiting in the hallway of the hospital. He could see through the door of the room across from him Molly was still talking to her father. She was smiling and occasionally laughing but he could tell that deep inside she wanted to cry. Sometimes when Greg accompanied her to the hospital he would go in with her and talk to Mr. Hooper himself but today he was simply waiting for Molly. These were the days when he was just moral support for her and waited while Molly and her family spent some personal time together. She tried to visit as often as possible but her father insisted that she stay focused on school and that she should try to have as much of a normal life as possible. That’s the reason Greg suspected he was allowed to come with her so often and as long as it was actually helping he wanted to try and support her in every way he could.

After a little while longer, Molly came out of the room not speaking. It wasn’t until they left the hospital that Greg tried talking to her.

“How is your father doing today?”

“He’s doing okay and I think he’s improving actually. They’re going to give us a complete update later this week on his condition,” she answered with such confidence that Greg almost believed her words but a small quiver in her voice betrayed her.

Greg didn’t know what to say but as they walked along the side walk he saw a tear escape her eye and that she was starting to cry. But Molly refused to stop or wipe away the small stream of tears that were falling and kept the same pace next to him. Even though Greg wanted to stop and hold her and reassure her it was okay to cry and that he was there for her, he thought it was better to pretend that he couldn’t see the tears. 

* * *

 

Irene landed on the ground with satisfaction after slaying another witch. This time they tracked it down to a park. Picking up the grief seed that was left behind she triumphantly walked towards John and Greg who had accompanied her on the hunt.

“Have you two finally decided what you’re going to wish for?” she asked.

“Not at all. How about you John?”

John only shook his head no.

“Well you do have some time, it’s best to think these things through if you can. You know get the best deal,” she added with a grin.

“With the wish, do you have to use it on yourself or can you make a wish on the behalf of someone else?”

Irene who had been tossing her grief seed up and down, stopped. She raised an eyebrow and walked closer to Greg. John had a good idea why Greg was asking and it had everything to do with Molly.

“There’s no rule saying that you can’t wish for something to happen to someone else,” said Kyubey.

“But perhaps that isn’t the best idea,” said Irene.

“Why do you say that?” asked Greg defensively.

“Well, why are you making this wish? Do you want to do something for someone out of the kindness of your heart or,” she continued with her deep gaze set on Greg, “do you expect something in return? Is it undying gratitude or eternal servitude that you want?” Greg was stunned by the question and was left speechless. Irene began to walk away. “I think it’s way past your bed time. After all there’s school in the morning.”

John was surprised by Irene. She had been trying to make it clear to them that she was only doing this for Kyubey. But he thought that deep inside Irene might actually care a little.

Greg and John said goodbye to Irene as she lingered around the fountain. Once they were gone Sherlock came from the shadows and approached Irene.

“Don’t you feel anything, leading innocent lives into danger?” he seethed at her.

“What are you talking about? Kyubey chose them and they are a part of this now.”

Sherlock stepped closer to her.

“You’re steering them to make a deal with Kyubey! Do you know what that means? I won’t allow it, especially with John Watson.”

Irene smirked as she came a step closer too.

“Do you feel it too, he massive potential he has?”

Sherlock took another step, his eyes filled with anger.

“It won’t happen. I won’t allow it.”

Their faces were inches apart.

“I see now. You’re afraid. Maybe of someone coming along who is stronger than you? _Tsk Tsk_ , I didn’t expect you to have that sort of attitude. You’re someone who I thought would be excited for a challenge.”

“I didn’t want to fight you but you leave me no choice.”

“Well then after tonight, the next time I see you be ready. I look forward to it.” Irene made a move as if to kiss him but stopped, only giving him a saucy look before saying, “You’re not my type,” and walked away.

* * *

 

John was supposed to be hanging out with Greg but their outing turned into them coming along with Molly to the hospital. John didn’t mind coming to visit Molly’s father or lend any support he could. He did mind however being tricked into thinking that he was going to some shops with Greg and not dwell on the whole wish business and instead they picked up some flowers and magazines to give to Molly for her father and subsequently having to wait over an hour for her. He would have eaten breakfast if he knew they were going to wait so long but instead he was waiting outside for Greg to come out after saying goodbye to the Hoopers. They weren’t even going out with Molly, as she was going to spend the day with her family but apparently Greg had made a promise to Mr. Hooper about some magazine and neglected to tell John about it. John would’ve just liked to be prepared is all. Also it didn’t help that Kyubey was attached to him, following them around. It didn’t help with trying to forget about the craziness that was actually going on.

Greg after some time came out and John wondered if he should’ve just gotten lunch on his own. Greg did apologize saying that it almost slipped his mind and that they were still going to have a good day together.

It was as they were leaving the hospital, John spotted it. It looked very similar to a grief seed but it was attached to a column of the building and pulsing with energy.

“What the hell is that?” asked Greg.

“It’s a witch’s seed and it looks like it’s going to hatch soon,” said Kyubey.

“Shit what are we going to do?!”

Greg began pacing around the egg gripping his hair in panic.

“Maybe we can call Irene. Do you have her number?” asked John

“No.”

John looked to Kyubey.

“Can you contact Irene?”

“No she’s too far away,” it responded.

John was trying to stay calm. Becoming frantic like Greg wasn’t going to help the situation.

“Then I’ll go and find her,” said John.

“Find her? What about the seed?” asked Greg.

“I don’t know but we need someone who can take care of it.” Greg nodded his head in agreement.

“Then I’ll stay here with the seed while you find her. We can’t leave it alone.”

“I’ll stay here with you too then,” said Kyubey

“John when you bring Irene I can talk to her and lead you here.”

John ran as fast as he could. He didn’t even know if he could find Irene and if he did he didn’t know if they would make it back in time.

Greg and Kyubey faced the egg and waited for the doorway into the newest labyrinth to open up. They needed to find the center to where it was still resting, waiting to be hatched to keep an eye on it. This labyrinth was very different. The design was more like a circus then a weird wonderland garden and they were moving along many different tents following an unseen path. It wasn’t until they reached the largest tent that they stopped. Peeking inside Greg could see the resting egg.

“If you make a contract with me you could destroy it before it even hatches,” said Kyubey.

Greg knew it was right. If he made a wish right now no one would be put into danger. Still he shook his head.

“I don’t think I’m ready to make my wish and I have faith in John. He’ll find Irene in time.”

* * *

 

John had been running frantically in all the areas Irene had told him about. She had spots that she checked frequently yet she wasn’t at any of them. Maybe if he knew where Sherlock lived he could find him instead. As soon as he began that line of thinking he spotted Irene on one of the bridges she had taken him to. Running up to her he explained the situation.

John was thankful that Irene didn’t make any jokes and took the situation seriously and by the time they got back the egg still hadn’t hatched much to his relief. Irene was following Kyubey’s instruction as they were making their way past all the strange tents, trying not to cause a fuss in case it pushed the egg to hatch.

“Have you made your final decision?” asked Irene.

“No, I can’t think of what to wish for.”

“Well you are certainly taking your time deciding. I thought you would be quicker about it.”

John tilted his head in agitation of her remark.

“I’m just having a hard time understanding what I should ask for in exchange for that kind of power. Don’t mistake me Irene, I want to make a deal but I’m not going to throw away the chance to ask for anything especially if I can make it actually count for something. Also…”

“Also?”

“I don’t understand what makes a person decide to make a contract and why Sherlock doesn’t want me to.”

“Oh this is about Sherlock. Well I’ll tell you what I know John Watson. You have the greatest potential I’ve ever seen to become a very powerful Magical Boy.”

“I’m not interested in power, if I can help people then I will.”

“Then don’t think about a wish at all, just ask for something. It can be a fancy cake or perhaps you want to help out a friend too.”

Before John could reply to her flippant remark Irene suddenly stopped walking and turned sharply around. John followed her line of sight and saw Sherlock walking towards them. He couldn’t explain the warmth in his chest that blossomed knowing that Sherlock had come. The mood was quickly spoiled though.

“I told you the next time we would meet that we would really have it out,” Irene said glaring at Sherlock.

“I didn’t come for a fight.”

“Did you come for your precious princess?”

“This witch, don’t fight it.”

Irene laughed shaking her head in disbelief.

“Oh I see, well I’m sorry to spoil your day but I’ll take care of this witch and,” she held her soul gem tightly and Sherlock was just a bit too slow to stop her before he was completely tied up and suspended in the air with a magical rope,”I’ll deal with you afterward.”

“No stop! This witch isn’t like the others, Irene!”

Irene walked towards him looking him up and down.

“You know I really like you all tied up. I’ll protect your princess and don’t worry, there will still be plenty of me left for you to deal with which will still be more than you can handle.”

As she walked away, John looked helplessly towards Sherlock knowing that he couldn’t do anything to undo Irene’s magic. Following her to where Greg and Kyubey where he left Sherlock behind. He could still hear him yell after them. 

"YOU FOOL!”

* * *

 

Eventually finding where Greg and Kyubey where, as the labyrinth got more and more restless the egg was beginning to hatch. They were just a moment too late. From the egg popped out a spider like creature. The way it was shaped look more like it was a giant sized origami like being, with all the folds and the movements it made. Irene promptly changed her outfit standing in front of the boys.

“Alright you two, I’ll make quick work of this one since I have someone hanging around just waiting for me,” she said with a smirk.

Jumping towards the spider Irene whipped her riding crop through the air extending the end of it, hitting the witch. The spider witch first tried to scurry away, went on the offensive trying to swipe at Irene a few times but she was just too fast. As John watched he could tell she was smiling and enjoying herself. Using the whip to strike it several more times before she wrapped it up like she had done with the rabbit and finishing it off with a grand flourish.

The body crumpled to the ground and Irene smiled victoriously.

“See John, what Sherlock says means nothing. That witch was nothing special. If anything it was weaker than usual.”

Greg was relieved that Irene was able to defeat the witch so quickly meaning that no one at the hospital would get hurt. John as much as he was relieved that the witch was dead, was concerned for Sherlock who was still tied up, he didn’t understand why Sherlock would try to warn Irene against this witch and be so wrong.

Then everything went horribly wrong.

Irene was headed towards them but from the witch’s body tore out a witch that looked similar to one of the Chinese costume dragons. It went straight for Irene and before she could even move it bit off her head. John and Greg stood back in complete horror seeing her headless body drop to the ground. They couldn’t do anything as the witch devoured the rest of it and then spotting them it came closer.

“One of you quickly, make a contract with me! Someone! Anyone!” yelled Kyubey at them.

“There will be no need for that,”Sherlock said as he appeared before them. “I’ll handle this.”

Taking a gun out from the silver disk, he shot at the witch making it quickly move away in an attempt to dodge the bullets. Sherlock went after it still firing. He landed on top of tight rope in the labyrinth’s distorted tent. The witch swiftly came down upon it and seemingly swallowed him whole.

“Sherlock!” John yelled.

His heart had stopped all together. This couldn’t be happening first Irene then Sherlock! His attention was diverted though by the fact that Sherlock was actually still alive and standing on one of the swinging trapezes that were moving on their own.

The witch along with everyone in the room were confused as to what had just happened. It tried again to eat Sherlock and then again but each time it took a bite, he would appear in another area of the tent. Finally it tried one more time but this time a small sequence of explosions took place inside of it until a massive explosion from within destroyed it all together. Sherlock landed in front of them as the labyrinth faded away. A grief seed appeared and Sherlock picked it up.

“You bastard,” growled Greg. “You waited til the last minute to show up and you let Irene die! You don’t deserve that grief seed!”

John tried to explain to Greg that this wasn’t Sherlock’s fault but before he could even form a full sentence Sherlock interrupted him.

“You’re right. Irene deserves this but she died. Still this grief seed belongs to those that made a contract and you can’t have it.” John couldn’t understand why Sherlock was acting this way and not even trying to defend himself. He had saved them and it wasn’t his fault about what had happened to Irene. As Sherlock turned to go his parting words were, “Don’t forget this night. An early death is an inevitable fate to all those who make a contract.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the title was deceiving for this chapter because she wasn't literally burned but I do feel sad about Irene dying because I do adore her character.   
> Also character list is still the same


	4. Those Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Irene's death has John and Greg rethinking being a Magical Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been one of my least favorites to write, it just took a lot of time for not a lot of writing I feel. Though the chapters after this one really do start to pick up. This chapter, Mike Stamford makes his first official appearance!  
> Also awesome fav character makes a cameo at the end of the chapter!

Greg was standing in the waiting room of the hospital and he was very worried. He had accompanied gone to there to lend support to Molly and her family knowing that the Hoopers would hear the final results from the treatments Mr. Hooper had been receiving. The Hoopers were optimistic, they had to be. The toll on the whole family continued to increase as each month passed since his diagnosis. Molly’s mother who was originally a stay at home mom was doing all in her power at keeping things together in the Hooper household and to try to put as little pressure as possible on her children.

Being here also kept Greg from dwelling on Irene. Exchanging his own misery for someone else’s. John didn’t attend school and frankly Greg couldn’t blame him. If it weren’t for Molly, Greg probably wouldn’t have left his house either. He didn’t understand what it actually meant to fight and hunt witches before but now, there was no way he could make a contract. There was just no way.

Hearing footsteps coming, Greg stood waiting to see Molly with a smile on her face and good news but instead he saw her in tears. Rushing forward he caught her as she collapsed to the ground.

“Molly?! Molly, what’s wrong?!”

As she was sobbing he could barely make out her words.

“My dad he.. he… OH God Greg. He’s getting worse my my dad… they say. He’s just… got oh god.. ac couple more weeks.”

She began crying even harder and Greg didn’t ask anything further just holding on to her more tightly. Hoping that he could somehow save her from her grief.

The world was just so unfair.

* * *

 

“Come on John, how long are you going to stay in bed? It’s not like you to miss school,” nagged Harry as she stood at the side of his bed.

John’s only response was to curl up further into his sheets, moving as if he were trying to melt into his mattress. He couldn’t go to school because getting out of bed meant facing the day and facing the day meant facing reality and the reality was that Irene was dead. Irene was dead and no one would ever know.

“Get up now!” she yelled, ripping off his bedsheets. “You’re not sick and you can’t afford to miss another day of school. So get your ass out of bed and downstairs in five minutes or I swear I’ll set your bed on fire!”

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up,” he said as he slowly rose.

He wouldn’t put it past Harry to actually follow through on her threat and she was right. He couldn’t miss another day of school and then there was Greg to think about. He needed to meet with him and talk to him. He needed to talk to someone about all of this. While putting on his uniform he couldn’t help but think of Irene and how she died. Her headless body falling to the ground. Falling to the ground he covered his mouth keeping himself from vomiting. With the urge starting to subside he started to cry. All he could think of was that he was so happy that he was alive. Thank God he was alive.

* * *

 

Arriving at school he could see Greg up ahead walking into the building.

“Hey Greg can we-“ he began trying to talk to hi.

“Sorry John, not right now,” said Greg cutting him off. 

In the classroom everything felt so strange. Molly was in a very solemn mood but John knew that it couldn’t possibly have to do with Irene because she didn’t know her. Nobody here knew about Irene. To everyone else it was just another day, everyone was learning and listening to Mrs. Hudson, they would eat lunch and they would go home. Just like every other day. To this world nothing had changed. Even Sherlock was in attendance but John couldn’t read the regular cold expression he wore. The world was moving forward and nobody would ever notice and nobody would ever care.

During their lunch Greg and John separated themselves from the rest of their friends so they could talk with each other and Kyubey. He learned from Greg that Molly’s father was doing a lot worse and his heart went out to her. He had no idea what it felt like to go through such a painful experience of losing someone you loved very deeply.

“I guess you’re doing better since you came to school today,” said Greg.

“Yeah sorry I only sent you a text but I needed some time you know. Everyone is just the same and it’s like we’re in our own world.”

“It has to be that way. We’re the only one here that know about the whole magical contracts and witches nonsense. Who is going to save everyone from the witches now?”

“This place was Irene’s for a long time. I’m sure that word will get around to the others and someone will come to claim it,” answered Kyubey.

Greg’s face turned into a scowl.

“I bet the others are only going to care about grief seeds.”

“It’s true that the others mainly care about acquiring grief seeds but you can’t criticize them for that. Only other contractors can.”

Greg turned to John. “Do you thing that you’ll still make a contract?”

John shook his head no.

“I can’t. I know it’s selfish to say no now but just thinking about how she died and that no one will ever know what actually happened. It makes it so hard to even breathe.”

Greg rested his hand on John’s should gripping it in a comforting gesture as he nodded in agreement.

“Alright then, it can’t be helped,” began Kyubey,”I can’t force you to make a contract and if you’ve made up your minds. I have to leave to find others in greater need of making contracts. Greg, John, we only knew each other for a short time but it was fun.”

They watched Kyubey walk off into the distance leaving them alone. 

* * *

 

John was walking by himself, having said goodbye to Molly and Greg at school. He couldn’t go home right now, especially because Harry knew something was up with him and didn’t want to be pressed. He didn’t even know what he would say to her if asked.

He walked with no real destination in mind but when he was more conscious of his surroundings he found himself outside of Irene’s flat. Damn, even when trying not to think of her he still wound up here. He thought about going inside and began climbing the steps but he thought better of it. He couldn’t get inside any way and it was a terrible idea. Turning to go who knows where he stopped. Sherlock was at the bottom of the steps waiting for him.

They both stood there looking at each other and before John could ask him what he was doing here Sherlock spoke.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened. It couldn’t be helped. No one can criticize you, I simply won’t allow it.” John could see the sincerity in his eyes and was so touched by the unexpected words of comfort he was left speechless. Sherlock continued, “Have you finally decided to accept my warning?”

“Yes,” was all he could reply.

He could see Sherlock give barely a ghost of a smile.

“Good, I’m glad I could save at least one person.”

They began to walk together but he could still feel the distance between Sherlock and him. Sherlock still had a shroud of mystery around himself and he thought that if Sherlock was in a better mood they might actually be able to talk to each other without any of the vague warnings.

“I can’t help but think that if I had only listened to you before then maybe…”

“No Irene’s fate was final, nothing you could’ve done would change it.”

“I know she’s been doing this for some time now and I feel like you’re a veteran of this too.”

“It’s true I’ve been at this for a long time.”

“You don’t have any faily that notice you’ve been fighting witches?” John asked, worried about the time Sherlock must have spent fighting alone.

“My family doesn’t live here. I have a brother who is older than me and I try to have as little contact with him as I can.”

“Really?” John couldn’t imagine not speaking to his parents or Harry. Sure they’ve had their rough patches but what family doesn’t? “I guess it makes it easier on you then. Still they must miss you.”

“Sentiment. It’s a weakness in this life and can only get you killed.”

“I don’t believe you!” They both stopped walking at John’s outburst. “I know I haven’t known you for very long but I can tell that you do care. Even with Irene you wanted to save her. Then there’s me. For some reason you’ve been hell bent on keeping me from making a contract. Tell me have you seen lots of people die horribly?”

“It’s true I have.”

“How many?”

“I gave up counting long ago.”

“Then you want to try and stop it don’t you? That’s why with Irene and me, you want to try to help other people! I’m trying to understand you Sherlock but you act cold everyone. I think it’s just to shield yourself from something else. Maybe it’s from the pain of seeing others die. But I don’t for one second think that you don’t actually care.”

Sherlock turned toward the setting sun and away from John.

“Those who make contracts aren’t heroes, John. We fight for the sake of our wishes and if we die in a labyrinth where no one will ever find us then that’s just how it goes. Dying and being forgotten is a fate all contractors can look forward to.”

“That’s not true!” John grabbed Sherlock’s arm drawing his entire attention to him. “I’ll remember you Sherlock. I will and how you saved us the other day. I promise I’ll never forget you!” Sherlock’s fist tightened.

“You really are too kind.” Sherlock drew away from John’s grasp. “Remember this, sometimes kindness leads to greater tragedy. It’s late now. You should go home, I’m sure your family is wondering where you’ve been.”

And just like that Sherlock once again walked away. John felt that even though they were able to have an actual conversation for once, Sherlock would always keep parts of himself closed off.

_“Damn it why does he have to be so mysterious all the time,”_ he thought. 

* * *

 

Greg was at the hospital with Molly again. She had tried to tell him that he really didn’t need to wait for her but Greg insisted that he was happy to. He understood that she wanted to spend as much time with her father as possible, now more than ever. When they were leaving together he could tell that she was trying so hard not to cry.

“The doctors say there’s absolutely nothing left that they could do for him. All that can be done is to try to make him as comfortable as he can be before… you know."

Greg nodded, he didn’t quite know what to say to her and thought any words of encouragement would be treated with contempt. After all he wasn’t the one going through the ordeal, how could he know what she needed to hear. He noticed that molly had stopped walking. Before he could ask what was wrong, Molly began speaking.

“Why do you come?” she asked.

“What?”

“Every time, you always come and sit and listen to me talk about it and you’re still here? You don’t get anything out of this arrangement and now my dad… he’s going to die. Do you like to see me cry about it? Do you get some sort of perverse enjoyment out of this because I don’t understand why else you would come?!” “

I’m just trying to-“

“I can’t be with anyone right now Greg and you know that I just don’t… my dad is dying and it would either a miracle or magic to save him and that’s not going to happen. So please stop trying to be cheerful with me, don’t you know that it’s only causing me even more pain?!”

She began sobbing again, her whole body trembling with anger and sadness.

“It’s not that! I just want to be able to help you any way I can! I’m so sorry if my being here has caused you pain, I never wanted it to be like that. But Molly you’re wrong, miracles and magic do exist!”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kyubey waiting. 

* * *

 

John had barely missed the bus and was now forced to walk the majority of the way home. Cursing himself for not having enough money for a cab, he saw something peculiar. It was Mike from school, walking across the street and John knew for a fact that Mike didn’t live anywhere near here.

“Hey Mike! Mike! Where are you going?!” he called after him.

Mike continued to walk, giving no acknowledgment towards John. He ran across the street until he was right in Mike’s way, stopping him from moving forward.

“Oh John,” Mike finally said with a very distant voice, “do you want to come with me?”

“Um, where are you going?”

“A marvelous place John, you must come with.” Mike grabbed onto John’s wrist, leading him to some unknown direction.

Perhaps Mike was on something but that was so completely out of character for him. He was acting very strange though and as they continued to walk John noticed a peculiar mark on his neck. Recognizing it as a witch’s kiss just like the one they saw on the woman from the abandoned hospital, John began to panic.

They finally reached an area with an abandoned warehouse and inside it there were other people all lamenting and saying that they were worthless. Each one had a witch’s kiss and he saw that some began to splash gasoline around. None of them were concerned and despite John’s best efforts to snap Mike or any of them out of it, none paid very much attention towards him. It wasn’t until one guy took out a light did John know their intentions.

“What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t you know you’ll die!?!”

John tried to rush forward but Mike grabbed him.

“That’s the plan. Don’t you see John, we are all going to die and go on to a better place!”

John couldn’t believe the nonsense spilling from his lips and with a quick word of apology, he sucker punched Mike making him collapse onto the ground. Finally free, he ran grabbing the lighter from the man and throwing it out of one of the broken windows. All of the people in the warehouse became angry, robbed of their death they started for him. John knowing there was no way he could break through the angry mob to the outside ran to the only other door in the building which was a supply closet.

Quickly shutting the door and hoping that the lock wasn’t so old that it would break at the slightest pressure he sat back against door. Something was off though, even inside the small dark room John could feel the strange yet familiar sensation that was beginning to run through him. This was the worst moment to be trapped in a labyrinth without Irene or even Sherlock. The edges of reality were being consumed by a blue haze that slowly started to swirl and consume his surroundings. It felt like fog started to fill the air making it hard to breathe and John felt like he was disintegrating into the mist.

Feeling himself come to in the labyrinth he looked around to see where he was stuck. It appeared like some dark forest with the fog settling across it still heavy. He could feel something behind him though and getting to his feet he saw the red eyes of a gigantic dog. He began to run through the fog but the ground was uneven and slippery. There was no end to the forest and the more he tried to breathe the harder it became.

Perhaps this was his punishment for not being able to help Irene. For being a coward and not helping anyone else by making a contract. This was a suitable end for someone who refused to help.

He tripped on a rock and fell to the floor hard but before the witch could kill him, in a quick blur someone appeared before him.

“Greg?”

The person looked over their shoulder and John could clearly see that it was indeed Greg. His clothes though were different from the uniform he wore earlier, having blue cape and knee high boots.

“Sorry for the late entrance but at least I’m not too late right?” he said with a grin.

The witch had gotten over its initial shock and went straight at him. Greg materialized a sword in his hand and lunged forward. John could only sit on the ground in awe of his friend. He was now impossibly fast.

Greg was smiling widely full of vigor.

“Time to finish this,” Greg said.

Dodging another swipe of the witch’s giant paw he launched himself above the witch. Summoning a few more blades around him he quickly sent them down, nailing each paw down before he took his own blade and with all his force came quickly down on the witch stabbing it in the head. Giving a final howl before it disintegrated along with the labyrinth.

“Greg,” began John, being pulled to stand with his friend’s help, “what happened?”

Greg smiled a bit sheepishly.

“Yeah I know I said I wasn’t going to make a contract but in the end I couldn’t help it.”

Before John could ask any more questions a shadow appeared behind them.

“How could you?” seethed Sherlock.

“Sherlock…” John said stepping between him and Greg hoping that if he were in the way they wouldn’t fight but Greg didn’t care.

“You’re late Holmes. Any later and John could’ve died. I don’t think you’re needed around here anymore.”

* * *

 

Elsewhere Kyubey was next to another boy on top of a building surveying the city.

“This wasn’t anything like you told me it was going to be. What the hell is up with this shit?”

“I’m sorry but this territory has been claimed by another Magical Boy. I just made a contract with Him not too long ago,” said Kyubey.

“Well fuck that. I’m not about to hand over prime territory to some newbie that you suckered into making a deal with.”

“So what are you going to do, Sebastian?”

Standing up and lighting a cigarette, he grinned.

“Well isn’t it obvious? I’m going to put his dumb rookie ass out of commission. Permenantly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are still the same with Mike Stamford kind of crossing over into the "Things Hitomi did originally in the anime" category. Also Sebastian Moran as Kyouko.  
> I absolutely adore writing Sebastian.  
> Please leave kudos or a comment!


	5. A Challenger Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Moran introduces himself ready to kick ass and probably murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love writing Sebastian. It's kind of harder for me to write Greg because I never want to do any injustice for him but because of how this story goes, I do have to put him through the wringer. Also I start to refer to Magical girls/boys more as contractors which sounds less ridiculous because there is no way to read that without it sounding super childish.

To say John was concerned for Greg would be an understatement. Sherlock had once again took off in his dark and unnecessarily mysterious way and before he could have a proper chat with Greg about what had happened they had to quickly get the hell out of dodge before the police arrived and questioned them. The people that were lured by the witch to the warehouse were all safely unconscious inside. When he went back home he was chewed out by his mum about being gone for so long and without a word from him. Harry expressed concern in her own way, first making a joke that he was meeting up with a random girl but the teasing ended with her sincere concern that if he has a phone he should use it to stay in touch.

Now at school, John was listening to Mike talk about the previous night which was just about how much he actually did not know about what happened. All he knew was that he was found in a warehouse but he had no memory about getting there. The doctors said that he was okay but they wanted to check on him again after school. The official ruling was that he and the others must have experienced a mass hallucination of some sort and there was an official police investigation into the matter.

John could see Sherlock sitting in the corner of the room out of the corner of his eye. He was gazing out the window. He was hoping that he wouldn’t be a hellish chem partner. Anderson had officially paired them together while Mike was partnered with another student whose partner had changed classes. Mr. Anderson made it impossible for them to do any sort of personal conversation though.

Molly came rushing into the room with an expression of pure happiness.

“John! Greg! Oh hi Mike I heard what happened I hope you’re okay. GUESS what happened!” she exclaimed to them only taking a second to quickly acknowledge Mike and his grievances. Before any of them could try to hazard a guess she continued in another burst of joy. “It’s my dad! You won’t believe it, I can hardly believe it myself but my dad he’s going to be okay! Oh Greg, I’m so sorry for the things I said yesterday I was in such a mood and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. But you were right! Miracles do exist!”

When John saw Greg’s face looking at Molly, everything made sense and he knew exactly what the wish was for.

* * *

“I have to say John, this feeling I have now is pretty good. I feel a lot better, I even have more energy I think.”

John and Greg were once again eating away from the others. Molly didn’t seem to particularly mind today she was off talking to Mike and Tom and nothing could bring her down. It was all for the better really.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened exactly? How did it feel you know, being turned into a _Magical Boy_?”

“Well it was after I went to the hospital with Molly. She was just really torn up about her dad. Mr. Hooper doesn’t deserve that, none of the Hoopers deserve what they were going through."

“You were specifically thinking of Molly though, weren’t you?”

“Well she does factor into it a lot but I’m telling you mate, it was the best thing I could wish for. Now are you going to let me finish talking or what?”

John put his hands up in an exaggerated gesture of surrender.

“Sorry, sorry please continue.”

“Kyubey was there and of course Molly couldn’t see him. So after I saw her get on the bus back to her house I went to a place where no one would see me with Kyubey. He told me he could grant my wish and so we formed a contract.”

“Yeah but what did it do specifically?”

“Well it’s really hard to describe. It was like could feel something reach right into my chest and pull out my heart. It was really painful, not going to lie to you about that. But then right in front of me was this little glowing light and Kyubey told me to reach out and accept it. Once I did it kind of solidified within my hands and now I have this.”

Greg held out his very own shiny soul gem. It glowed a bright blue and John marveled at it.

“Aren’t you afraid though? Before we decided not to make contracts because of the life threatening danger.”

“Yeah and I’m not saying I’m not scared anymore. I was scared the entire time I was fighting yesterday. But it wasn’t because of the witch. It was because I was afraid that you or Mike could’ve died if I hadn’t done anything. I’m not going to be reckless but with this power I feel more confident in my ability against the witches.”

“Do you have any regrets?”

Greg took a serious pause before answering.

“Honestly I think I regret that I wasted so much time in making my decision. I ended up making a deal in the end so I wish that I had acted sooner. Then maybe Irene wouldn’t have had to die.”

John watched Greg closely, his friend did seem happy with his decision and he couldn’t criticize him for it. But to talk about saving Irene, it was foolish neither of them were to blame and both of them were going to need to accept that. John was still worried, and he didn’t think that he would ever feel at peace again.

Far out of the two friends sight was Sebastian watching through a magically enhanced telescope. Standing on the roof of another building with Kyubey by his side.

“So that’s the rookie. He’s seems pretty young and innocent. There’s that glint of righteousness in his eyes. That kind of ticks me off.”

“Are you really going to fight him?” asked Kyubey.

“Of course. This city just can’t go to some idealistic child like him. He’ll end up dying a lot quicker that way if I don’t educate him.”

“Well you should know that there’s another Magical Boy in the city too.”

“Really? What’s his story?”

“Honestly I don’t know.”

Sebastian dematerialized the magic scope that he used to watch John and Greg, focusing his whole attention to Kyubey.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Everyone has to make a fucking deal with you. There’s no way that someone can just gain this ability on their own.”

“That’s true. You can say I did and didn’t give him a contract. He’s an anomaly here.”

“You and your fucking vague answers. Why are you hanging around me so much? I’ll start shooting you on site again, you’re starting to annoy me.”

“Your overreaction every time you see me is pointless and it doesn’t seem to calm your wasted anger. I don’t understand why you keep up with it. Also ever since you’ve arrived you haven’t shot me. Mainly because I’ve been giving you useful information.”

Sebastian face darkened, his eyes narrowing dangerously down at the creature. Quickly materializing a hand gun he aimed it at Kyubey.

“The time to give useful information was a long time ago.”

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

 

John had declined going to the hospital with Greg and Molly, feeling that he would only get in their way. He claimed he had something important to do. The important thing was Sherlock and the doing was going out to eat together to address an important matter. John was able to slip the note to Sherlock during chemistry and Sherlock responded with the place they were going to eat. They met at Angelo’s, a little Italian restaurant that John had only ever heard about from Molly. According to her she had wanted to go for the longest time but needed to find the right person to go with. At the time he didn’t understand why she said that but when he arrived there he quickly realized what she meant. The waiter had immediately mistaken them for a couple on a date and sat them at a more secluded corner of the restaurant. John tried to tell him otherwise but failed miserably.

“You wanted to talk to me about something?” inquired Sherlock who didn’t seem to care in the slightest about what the waiter thought.

“Yes, you see now that Greg has made a contract I was hoping you could do something.”

“And what would that be exactly?” “I know that you and Irene didn’t get along for whatever reason but Greg is my best mate and he’s a good person. He’s brave, kind hearted and will definitely help out someone who needs it. So I was hoping that with him you wouldn’t fight. If perhaps you would kind of look out for him too.”

John could see that Sherlock was taking a moment to answer him and a peculiar look flickered across his face before settling to the same somber expression he typically had.

“Those characteristics in a contractor have no real purpose. A person who is too brace will be careless, and when you are kind you end up becoming naïve. Also there is never any gratitude no matter how much you sacrifice to save others. Irene died because she became careless.”

“How can you say that?!”

Other people in the restaurant became quiet staring at them. John calmed down waiting for the light chatter to pick up again. He was embarrassed by his sudden outburst. Sherlock however stayed composed.

“You must know I don’t make promises I can’t keep and I’m saying this because it’s the truth, you should forget about Lestrade.”

John was utterly perplexed and had to begin his sentence again because he was starting to shout.

“What on earth are you talking about Sherlock? I can’t just forget Greg.”

“He made a contract and now he’s done something that is irreversible. You have to understand the gravity of the situation. What he’s done he will suffer from for the rest of his life. The wish he made mean’s that he’s sacrificed everything else in his life. Now he must carry on as a contractor, that fate is inescapable. I am partly to blame, I really should’ve tried to look out for him like I did for you. It was a stupid miscalculation on my end this time.”

The last thing Sherlock said though and the strange way he said it, gave John a strange feeling. Like it somehow meant something a lot more than he realized. Sherlock got up to leave, setting some money on the table to cover both of their meals. John grabbed on to his sleeve before he could leave.

“Why… why are you always like this? Why do you always have to be so damn mysterious? There’s something you’re not telling me Sherlock and I think I deserve to know since it somehow involves me.”

Sherlock never turned to meet John gaze Instead he said,

“I’m sorry if I wasted your time. Still take my words to heart.”

Shaking John’s hand off he once again walked away. It really was becoming an annoying habit.

* * *

 

Greg had left Molly with her family not wanting to intrude too much on their happiness. He was happy to see Mr. Hooper in such good spirits and the relief was visible on Mrs. Hooper’s face. Greg said his goodbye’s and had gone his way, meeting up with Kyubey outside. Seeing the whole family together and smiling, knowing that there was a bright future for them made Greg know that there was just no way he would ever regret his decision.

He thought he should take his new duties seriously and was going to be patrolling the hotspots that Irene had talked about and shown them before. It wasn’t that long until he ran into John who had been looking for him.

“What happened to that thing you had?” asked Greg.

“It didn’t exactly work out.” With the expression that John had, Greg decided that it would be better if he didn’t ask anything else about it.

“Are you going to find witches?” John asked nervously.

“Well it is what I agreed to when I made a contract.”

“Do you mind if I were to still come along?”

Greg smiled going up to John and wrapping and arm around his shoulder in a half hug.

“Not at all. I’m actually really happy that you want to come with me. Just having you by my side makes me feel even more confidant.”

Truth be told Greg was a little concerned about John being able to protect himself. But if he really was going to think about it, keeping John by his side made him think more clearly and not do anything reckless because there was John to consider.

“You do know that it will still be really dangerous?” asked Kyubey.

“I understand what it means for me to come along,” answered John.

“Ok then, as long as you fully thought this out.”

As they continued where Greg left off on his patrol, John could hear Kyubey’s voice in his head.

_“You still have the greatest potential I’ve ever seen in someone. So it’s good you’re coming. If Greg needs help you’ll be our trump card.”_

* * *

 

They walked for a little while before Greg could detect anything with his soul gem. The trail led them to an alley often used by junkies but was thankfully not populated at the moment.

“It’s probably just a familiar you found and not a witch,” said Kyubey.

A labyrinth was still opening up, this time it had the appearance similar to a jungle. The trees were distorted and the reality was taking the typical warped look it got. There was something hiding amongst the trees and it was trying to escape once it realized that Greg was in labyrinth. Finally getting a good glimpse of it, the best way John could put it was it being a plush monkey, if a toy monkey was overly robust with sharp fangs.

Greg stepped forward, pulling out his soul gem.

“I’ve got this,” he said with confidence.

John would be lying if he didn’t think Greg was actually pretty cool with his new outfit.

The witch was in a panic and was evading the blades Greg was throwing at it. He was greatly hindered by the branches and had to keep on hacking through them. Right before he was able to reach it, two shots rang out and deflected the blades he was going to use to pin it down. John looked around in confusion, trying to see the perpetrator. He could hardly make out the figure through the trees but he knew that it was definitely not Sherlock.

“What do you think you’re doing? A familiar has to eat for of five people before it becomes a witch and then you can collect a grief seed. Don’t kill it before you can reap the rewards.”

Greg looked at the other boy who had appeared in front of him as the labyrinth faded away. He looked a couple years older so boy was not quit the word he should use. But there was no doubt that it was another Magical Boy.

“What do you think I’m doing? What are you doing?! You let the familiar get away so that it could go kill more people!” seethed Greg.

John was able to get closer to have a better look at the newcomer. John had definitely never seen him before but could tell that he was someone that you didn’t want to mess with. The aura and power he gave off was similar to Sherlock’s but had a more violent edge to it. His outfit was red and had a more militaristic style to its design. He also had in his hand what looked like a musket with a bayonet at the end.

“I already told you that you got to fucking wait awhile longer before you can kill it. Are you stupid?” I thought that bitch would’ve at least taught you that.”

“Who are you and what do you want?!”

Leaning against his gun he grinned.

“The name is Sebastian Moran and I’ve come to take this territory over.”

Greg gave a humorless grin.

“Well it looks like you’re the one who’s stupid. I took this over after Irene.”

“Yeah I heard about that and I’m not gonna let it fly. You’re clearly one of those contractors who think it’s their job to save people and is a champion of justice,” Sebastian said mockingly.

“What of it? You’re just in it for the grief seeds and power.”

“Don’t tell me you actually believe that crap. You really aren’t going to last long if you have that attitude.”

“Well it’s better than the selfish greedy view you have.”

With that Greg lunged forward with his sword. Expertly, Sebastian flipped his musket using the bayonet end to block Greg’s strike. Greg tried with all his might to press forward but he couldn’t move Sebastian an inch.

“You were really taken in by that fucking satanic cat weren’t you? Well let me tell you something, if you’re going to continue to be so naïve then I might as well put a stop to you now before you cause trouble later. So know it off and pay attention before I put you in the ground.”

“I don’t want to hear anything coming from the like of you.”

Sebastian gave a _tsk_ of agitation before narrowing his eyes. John tried to take a step forward but a type of barrier materialized in front of him making it impossible. Things were definitely going down hill fast.

“You’re really pissing me off. So I think the first thing I’ll do is get rid of that self-righteous attitude.”

Then ever so swiftly, Sebastian easily knocked Greg’s blade aside before hitting him with the butt of the musket smacking him straight into the wall. Greg quickly pushed off it, first making some distance between him and Sebastian and then rushing forward again. But before he could get even close, Sebastian with the greatest of ease shot off one bullet that passed straight through Greg’s abdomen. Greg immediately collapsed to the floor.

“Greg!” John called out through the barrier, frustrated that he couldn’t get past it. Then addressing Sebastian he yelled, “What are you doing? You’re both on the same side aren’t you? Stop fighting each other!”

Sebastian merely smirked and started making his way towards John before he heard some rustling behind him that made him stop.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Greg said in between shallow breaths as he rose picking up his sword.

“That shot should’ve put you in the hospital,” said Sebastian with disbelief.

“I don’t understand how he’s alright,” murmured John, happy that his friend was still alive.

“Greg wished for someone to be healed so he gained the ability to healer at an extraordinary rate himself,” Kyubey said helpfully.

“So that’s the kind of monster he is,” said Sebastian who now understood what type of magical boy he was dealing with.

“Well I was going to let you off easy but it seems that there really was no way around it and I have to tell you bullets vs steel has never ended well for those with the latter.”

“We’ll see about that,” Greg said as he spat out some blood.

Then once again Greg moved forward but this time not only was he fast be he was fast but he was more prepared for Sebastian’s bullet. At first it seemed that he missed and Greg charged onward but then the bullet that he was able to dodge had come back, tearing through his right shoulder. Greg faltered for a moment which gave plenty of time for Sebastian to fire another shot.

John was helpless as he watched Greg continue trying to get close to Sebastian and continuously shot at different point in his body. If it wasn’t for the ability to recover so fast, the match would have been over with the first shot. But John got the sense that Sebastian enjoyed torturing Greg with each subsequent bullet. For Greg though his skills were improving with each shot he took and he was becoming more creative with how he used his magic in his attempts to get close to Sebastian. Greg eventually began to understand that the magic bullet was like a missile that knew when they missed their target but if they somehow hit something else they would move no further. Thus Greg began to use his blades in an attempt to deflect every bullet that came after him. This was much easier said than done.

Finally after throwing countless blades and spilling enough blood that his clothes began to look a little more red than blue, Greg had finally gotten Sebastian in the right position to strike at him. But Greg didn’t know that he was being fooled by Sebastian until it was too late. At such close proximity Greg swung his blade, striking the bayonet clean off the musket and when he saw Sebastian smile he knew he had fucked up. Sebastian swiftly moved the gun to the hand holding the sword and at point blank range fired. Then without any hesitation he moved the gun over each of his knee caps and shot right through them. Greg collapsed and screamed in agony. He felt bone of his knee caps shatter and the blood staining his clothes as he crumpled to the ground.

“Well this is the end!” Sebastian jeered with a twisted grin, holding the gun directly to Greg’s head. Greg could only look up in terror knowing he couldn’t heal fast enough to defend himself. Sebastian had put more magic to the point blank shot meaning Greg’s current wounds had a larger toll on him than the others. John watched in despair holding his breath.

“Quick John make a contract with me! Only another contractor can save Greg now and put a stop to it!” said Kyubey.

Just as John was about to say the words and Sebastian about to pull the trigger, John heard that familiar voice again.

“That won’t be necessary.”

And even quicker than the pull of the trigger, Sebastian shot at nothing and Greg was far behind him while Sherlock was just in the middle. The scene had completely changed and John couldn’t be more relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are still the same.  
> Please leave Kudos or a comment if you like what I'm writing, it really does make my day a whole lot better seeing that.


	6. The Tip of the Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely alliance is formed and a terrible truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now we're half way through and I hope you guys are enjoying the chapter titles because in my first draft I sent to my friend I called it "Greg is an idiot, Sebastian is kind of an asshole but does have a little bit of advice that totally is overlooked and John is a sad person that is helpless" aka "once again everyone is unnecessarily mean and stuff starts to get worse".

Sebastian had quickly recovered from his initial shock turning around to see the interloper. Seeing the Magical Boy in purple, he began to grasp the situation. Looking past Sherlock he could see Greg beginning to heal from his high impact point blank shots. The healing ability certainly was useful but it probably still took up quite a bit of magic after using it so much in such a short time. Sebastian had used the fight to test exactly what kind of person Greg was and unfortunately he was exactly the wrong kind of person to be a contractor. He had planned to kill Greg but now he was much more interested in the irregularity. He couldn’t sense Sherlock at all, not only was he able to move Greg without him noticing but he did it fast enough so he wouldn’t get shot.

“That’s an interesting technique you have. I do admit I’ve never seen it before. You must be that anomaly that I’ve heard about,” Sebastian said to Sherlock who was looking at John.

John was smiling. Sherlock actually cam! He was looking at him but the overwhelmed relieved sensation John had was beginning to ebb when he saw how angry he was. Sherlock turned to face Sebastian.

“I want you to stop fighting. You’ve won and there’s no point in carrying this on any further. If you do then you can’t fight me instead,” he said with a threatening glint in his eye.

Greg started to get up again, breathing heavily as he materialized another sword.

“I don’t need your help. Stay out of it,” Greg hissed as he began to move toward Sebastian again. But before he could take one more step Sherlock flashed to where Greg was and with a swift movement of his hand, he knocked him out. Greg collapsed to the ground unconscious. The barrier that had kept John away disappeared and he ran to check on his friend.

“Just whose side are you on?” asked Sebastian.

He couldn’t get a very good read on Sherlock and that made him uneasy.

“I’m on the side of those who think rationally, Sebastian Moran.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

“Have we me before?”

“Perhaps,” Sherlock answered flippantly.

John watched as a tense moment passed between the two. It was as if they were both sizing each other up and waiting for the other to attack first. It wasn’t until Sebastian relaxed his posture that the atmosphere settle.

“Alright, I’ll leave. Today was a wash anyway. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again.”

Sebastian then went his own way, jumping from one wall to the next til he was on the roof of a building and then disappeared from sight. “

Thank you Sherlock. You said that you weren’t going to help but you still came. I knew you-“

“How stupid are you?” snapped Sherlock, John was stunned.

“Excuse me?” John said defensively.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not get involved?”

“Well I already told you I’m not going to leave Greg alone, so I don’t know what you were expecting.”

“If you continue to refuse to listen to reason then I’m going to take more drastic measures.”

John stood up, he was getting really tired of Sherlock trying to vaguely dictate his life.

“Who do you think you are, trying to control me? Now I believe you’re a good guy deep inside but I’ve had enough of this Sherlock. You can’t just threaten me and not tell me why it’s so important for me not to make a contract! What am I to you?!”

Sherlock didn’t answer, he merely disappeared. John gave an exasperated sigh.

“Like Batman, that prick.”

* * *

Greg with John’s help made it back safely to his house where he was left alone with Kyubey. Using a grief seed, Greg was able to clear the darkness that started to cloud his soul gem. One it was shining again he felt better. Laying down on his bed he tried to clear his mind from the whirlwind of a day he had.

“You should give me the grief seed. Since it’s absorbed darkness it can now hatch and become a witch,” said Kyubey.

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

Tossing the seed to Kyubey, the creature swallowed it whole.

“Yep it’s one of my duties to take care of them after they’re used. You know it’s important to keep your soul gem clear. The more grief seeds you have the more magic you can use.”

“I don’t think I’m willing to let innocent people get hurt just to get a few extra grief seeds. Besides I didn’t see Irene use a bunch and I know she wasn’t the most upstanding contractor.”

“It’s true, Irene was talented but even she kept a reserve. Sebastian Moran is a lot more talented and he has a lot more grief seeds than you do, so he can use magic more freely. The way you are now there is no way you could beat either Sebastian or Sherlock.”

Greg let out a frustrated huff.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“There is someone who has the biggest potential and could definitely defeat them though.”

“Who would that be?”

“John Watson.”

Sitting up now, Greg had a look of complete shock.

“John? Are you serious?”

“Most serious. If you asked him I’m sure John would defeat them for you. Provided he makes a contract with me first.”

Greg shook his head giving a small grin, lying down in his bed again.

“That’s not going to happen. I want to protect him and not drag him down any further into this crazy world.”

* * *

Sebastian was at an arcade playing one of the many shooting games. The whole place with filled with the noises of the individual games with the familiar sounds of people gaining points and losing. The strobe lights weren’t that strong and the crowd was very thin. Sebastian could tell this time when Sherlock appeared behind him but it didn’t faze him. He simply carried on pointing and shooting.

“You can have this city,” said Sherlock.

“And here I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Someone like you is more suited to being a contractor. Lestrade is not.”

Sebastian let out a quick burst of laughter.

“You don’t have to tell me that. He’s going to die a lot sooner if he doesn’t shape up and I highly doubt he will.”

“You just leave him to me. I’ll deal with him alone.”

The game screen lighted up with the words “Perfect Score” illuminated across it. Turning to face Sherlock, Sebastian’s face took a serious expression.

“You are certainly different. You already know don’t you? What it actually means to be a magical boy?”

“Yes.”

“And do you think that little shit, Greg could actually handle that? I’ll tell you something right now, the first sign of him turning I’ll kill him. I haven’t seen anyone that can come to terms with-“

“That’s for me to be concerned about, not you.”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

“So what do you want? I highly doubt you’ll give me the city just by leaving that boy along.”

“In two weeks’ time a powerful witch called Magnussen will come.”

“And how do you know that?”

“That’s my business. It’s much too strong for one contractor though.”

Sebastian smiled.

“I get it. If it’s too strong for one then maybe two could deal with it.”

“Exactly. After that the city is yours.”

Sebastian held out his hand. Sherlock took it and with the handshake the deal was done.

* * *

John was having a difficult time. It had been two days since Greg’s clash with Sebastian and things were not going well. Sherlock had not shown up to school and even though Greg was talking to him, he was still actively avoiding him at the same time. Greg’s only explanation was that he was still recuperating but he knew for certain that Greg was still going witch hunting after school. He also couldn’t help but notice he was spending less time with Molly after school. Molly was slowly catching on to the rift between Greg and him, going so far as to ask if they had gotten into a fight recently. John assured he that they had not and for her not to dwell on it. He knew that she wouldn’t let it go for long.

Greg didn’t wait for John after school again, and it took him sometime to finally catch up. He found him in the same alley way that he had fought Sebastian.

“It’s been too long, there’s no trace of the familiar,” said Kyubey.

Greg gave a frustrated sigh.

“Greg, I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” said John as he ran up to him.

“Now’s not a good time, John. I need to find that familiar before it hurts anyone.”

“I’m sure you’ll find it or at least a witch.”

“If it becomes a witch then I would be too late! I don’t want to be like that damn Sebastian or even Sherlock. They wait for people to die and then collect grief seeds. Well I’m not going to be like them.”

“Sherlock isn’t like that. What happened with Irene wasn’t his fault. If they were working together from the start, maybe she would have lived. Please, Sherlock, Sebastian, and you are all after the same thing right? You want to kill witches. Why can’t you all work together?”

“You don’t understand! What happened the other day with me and Sebastian was more than just a fight. With every blow we were really trying to kill each other. Don’t you get it?! He was trying to kill me! How could I ever work with someone like that?”

“But you wanted to fight witches didn’t you? Not other contractors.”

“I’ll fight anyone who hurts other people, especially if they’re contractors.”

John tried calling after Greg as he ran away from him but Greg refused to stop. He hated this feeling of helplessness. He just couldn’t understand why none of them could work together and keep each other alive.

“Can’t you talk to him?” John asked Kyubey.

“I know he’s acting recklessly and even if I did tell him that, do you think that he would listen to me?”

“I guess not.”

“Well you could help him out by making a contract with me. Then neither Sebastian nor Sherlock could hurt him and he would have an ally.”

John shook his no. Despite everything that had happened he could hear Sherlock’s words in his head and he couldn’t do it.

* * *

Greg was unable to find the familiar and with his inability to find any witches he went to one of the few places that was familiar to him. Arriving at the hospital he was hoping to see and talk to Molly but when he saw her through the hospital door with her family, he couldn’t bring himself to disturb their new happiness. He only stood there a moment to gaze upon Molly’s face before he started to leave.

“So you’re going, just like that?” called a voice from behind.

Greg turned around surprised to find Sebastian there. Looking back the Hoopers hospital then to the blonde boy he quickly shifted into a more defensive stance.

“What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t you wish for the father to be cured? What a stupid wish, I can’t believe that bitch didn’t even teach you not to make wishes for other people. You could’ve gotten anything you wanted and you wasted your wish on someone else.”

“Take that back! We’re all not selfish assholes like you.”

Sebastian took a step forward with a grim grin.

“You really understand nothing. You have magic now and if you wanted the girl you could bend her to your will. You could take away her family and make her completely dependent on you.”

“Shut up!” Greg yelled as he closed the distance between him and Sebastian.

His hand was in a tight fist and he was ready to hit Sebastian at any moment.

“I’m only saying what your fucking wish implies. You won’t ever get what you actually want by pussyfooting it. A girl can be given everything in this shitty world but it won’t change how she how she feels about you.”

“Shut your damn mouth. If you want to fight then let’s do it already.”

“I came to enlighten you about what it means to be a contractor but if that’s what you want to fucking do then fine. Let’s go somewhere more private.”

* * *

John was finally getting some work done for school. With all the witches and magical boy craziness that had been going on for the last week he had been falling behind in his school work. He wondered if Sherlock had trouble balancing between being a magical boy and a regular student. Probably not because Sherlock was a genius. He also knew that his family was happy that he was staying in for the night.

Even as he was working he continued to worry about Greg. He was trying to help Greg but he didn’t know what was going on with him. Did becoming a magical boy begin to make you an emotionally distant asshole? He was going to something drastic himself if Greg didn’t snap out of it. He’d be damned if he just let things go on as they were. Greg was a good person and his best friend who was usually the voice of reason. Now everything was just crazy.

“John!” called Kyubey from his window.

He was shocked to find the strange creature suddenly at his window sounding so distressed.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s Greg, he’s in trouble! Both Sebastian and him are about to have a fight and it won’t end well for him. You have come quick to stop it!”

Jumping out of his seat, he snatched his jacket and rushed out the door only giving a quick goodbye to his mum saying he would see her later. Following Kyubey, John could only hope he could get there in time to stop Greg from doing something incredibly stupid and probably life threatening.

* * *

Sebastian and Greg were standing amongst empty warehouses, with Greg satisfied with their location. Sebastian had already taken out his soul gem to change his outfit.

“It’s best if it’s this way. A little prick like you couldn’t survive as a contractor,” said Sebastian with a grin as he materialized his signature musket.

“I’m about to prove you wrong and show you how a real contractor acts.”

Taking out his own soul gem, Greg was about to change when he heard John.

“Stop you idiot!” he yelled as he caught up to them breathing hard.

“John get out of here. It’s going to be really dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt. I have to deal with this once and for all.”

“You know you can’t beat Sebastian. The only one who’s going to get hurt is you.”

“You should listen to your friend. At least you have someone that’s not as much of a shit for brains to be your guide,” Sebastian said condescendingly.

Greg’s fists tightened and his face contorted to one of pure hatred, shoving John off his arm.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked in a venomous tone as he appeared next to Sebastian out of nowhere.

Sebastian took a step back startled.

“I know your way is not going to work so I’m going to take care of him myself. Always preaching about being the righteous guy when he doesn’t even know what’s actually going on.”

Sherlock stepped in front of Sebastian.

“Fine then, I’ll fight him. You sit back like I already told you to.”

Sebastian gave a look of displeasure.

“You have five minutes and then I’m finishing him.”

“That will be plenty of time.”

John didn’t know why or when Sebastian and Sherlock had teamed up but everything was getting so much worse. He didn’t want Greg to fight, he didn’t want any of them to fight but there seemed to be nothing he could do to stop it.

“Are you guys going to keep talking or are we going to fight?” mocked Greg who was tired of waiting.

Holding out his soul gem, John seized the opportunity to grab it and rand to the river.

“I’m sorry Greg but this is for your own good.”

He threw it downstream going into the fast current but what he didn’t expect was the reaction from Sherlock and Sebastian.

“You idiot!” yelled Sebastian as he pushed John out of the way to see where the gem had gone.

“I’ll get it,” Sherlock said quickly as he vanished appearing downstream when he flashed even further down trying to catch up with it.

“Why did you…” began Greg before he collapsed onto the ground.

“Greg!” John exclaimed as he rushed to his friend’s body.

“Oh John why would you throw your friend away?” asked Kyubey.

Holding Greg’s limp body John tried to get a pulse.

“What are you talking about? What’s wrong with him?!”

“That’s not Greg, that’s only an empty shell now.”

“I don’t understand.”

“What that satanic cat is trying to say is that that body you’re holding is only an empty vessel. Everything that is actually your friend is that soul gem you just threw,” answered Sebastian.

“I still don’t understand.”

Sherlock suddenly reappeared before them breathing heavenly and sopping wet. He gently placed the soul gem into Greg’s open hand. Eventually the light returned to Greg’s eyes and he began to breathe again.

“What the hell just happened?” Greg asked as he sat up on his own.

“Contractors can only control their bodies up to 100 meters. It’s very rare for them to be separated from their bodies but when it does you humans always react so badly to the facts,” said Kyubey who simply carried on ignoring the very disturbed and distressed friends. “In exchange for your wishes I take your souls and make them into soul gems. It’s part of my many duties. You humans live in such fragile bodies I couldn’t possibly allow you to go after the witches like that. So as long as you soul gems aren’t affected then you can continue fighting.”

Greg lunged towards Kyubey gripping him tightly in his fist.

“Why are you only telling this now?! I think I deserved the right to know if you’re going to be messing with my soul!”

“That’s how this piece of shit works. He draws you in and it’s too late before you realize what you’ve actually done. Not to mention you-“

Sherlock raised his hand to silence Sebastian, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

“Wait, you already knew? How did you already know?” asked John Sebastian only grimaced, refusing to answer his question.

“Do you understand what you’ve done now?” began Sherlock.

“You’ve sold your soul for your wish and now you must live the rest of your life as a magical boy. There is no turning back from this.” 

Sherlock was looking directly at John as he said the final words. John however couldn’t hold his gaze and could only watch Greg as he trembled from the life shattering shock. John was surprised to find that he too couldn’t stop trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are still the same.  
> Yep unlike Kyouko in the anime, Sebastian does know about soul gems containing your actual soul.  
> Please leave a kudo or comment if you like the story!


	7. The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg begins to slowly spiral out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally called "Greg begins to spiral into depression, please stahp"  
> Also everything is only going to get worst for the poor dear.

“Why did you trick us? Greg fumed.

He was at home with only Kyubey in his room and it was taking every ounce of whatever self-control he had left not to yell and murder the creature. It was the day after the truth about soul gems were revealed to him and he couldn’t find the will to go to school. Instead he secluded himself in his room thinking over the previous night’s events.

“I didn’t necessarily trick you. You simply never asked. Most of you don’t even believe you have souls since you can never feel them. Honestly most Magical Boys and Girls go through their lives never even realizing it. Take Irene for example she never knew about it, even in the end.”

Greg grabbed Kyubey out of frustration and began yelling at him.

“But you must’ve known that if you would have told us up front-”

“Let me put it to you this way, if you were impaled your body would go into shock, unable to move and you would die. However having a soul gem stops you from feeling the pain your body would typically feel. It does make a slight delayed reaction for other types of serious injuries like having a limb cut off so I don’t recommend it. How else do you think you survived your fight with Sebastian after the grievous injuries he inflicted on you? He’s clearly stronger than you and your healing factor wasn’t the only thing that helped you back up.”

Greg slowly released Kyubey. He wanted to rant and rave at it but there was just no arguing those facts. Still there was just no way he could go to school. Go see Molly while he was this non-human thing. There was no future for them. He pulled his cover close to him, wishing all of this was a bad dream.

* * *

“You knew but never said anything,” John said to Sherlock after school.

“Yes.”

“Is this what you’ve been trying so hard not to say? Why didn’t you say anything!? This is vital information that we needed to know.”

While John was trying to berate Sherlock, the dark haired boy kept his icey demeanor never betraying his true feelings.

“If I had told you, would you have honestly believed? I know what happens why you try to tell others, they don’t listen. Then even more people end up hurt.”

“Well I would’ve believed you.” Sherlock’s eyes widened slightly and for once he didn’t know what to say to John’s sincere words. “Also how could Kyubey just manipulate souls as if they’re nothing?”

With that question Sherlock found his voice again.

“It doesn’t think it’s done anything wrong. Kyubey doesn’t understand human intricacies like you or me. The way it sees it, there was an equal trade. Molly’s father would never have gotten better and in exchange for a miracle, Greg traded his soul. Some would say that such a miracle is worth more than a human life.”

John was shocked.

“How can you say that?”

“Perhaps I can because I’m no longer human.”

John had never felt like slapping someone but if he had to continue dealing with Sherlock’s melodramatics he was probably going to do a lot more than just slap him. He for once left Sherlock first and went to check on Greg.

As Sherlock watched John walk away he felt Sebastian come up behind him. Turning to face him he saw that Sebastian was eating an apple and had a rather bored expression on his face.

“Sebastian I was hoping you would do me a favor.”

“Before you ask me to talk with your boyfriend, I need to tell you I’m not the best person for the job.”

“I’m not asking you to fix my relationship with John.” 

* * *

John was throwing pebbles at Greg’s window and wishing that he didn’t have to do something so childish but no one was answering the door and he knew for a fact that Greg was home. John was hoping that Greg would look outside before he had to throw a rock through his bedroom window but maybe the shock would do him some good.

Luckily before those drastic measures had to be taken, Greg went to his window to find John down below.

“Hey, can you come out so we can talk?” asked John.

He thought it would be a good thing to get his friend out of the house.

Greg didn’t answer but after closing his window he eventually did come out to meet John. As they began to walk together John was trying to find the right words to broach the subject about what happened the previous night.

“You weren’t at school today,” John began, immediately hating himself for making that his opening line.

“I just couldn’t go to school. I don’t know how I feel anymore after learning I’m no longer human. What am I supposed to do with that information?” he angrily replied but seeing John’s expression he tried to calm himself and not take it out on his best friend.

“I don’t know what to tell you or if I can make you feel better. But Greg, you need to know that no matter what I’m here for you.”

Greg gave a small smile.

“Thanks mate.”

There was a moment of silence as they continued to walk, making John feel like there was definitely still hope left.

“I guess now that you’re on the same page as Sebastian and Sherlock you guys can-“

“What do you mean the same as Sebastian and Sherlock?” Greg said effectively cutting off John. “I’m nothing like either of them. Nothing’s changed between us. I took today to think things over and I know now more than ever that there’s no way I could ever be friends with them. I’m going to take this power that I’ve bargained for and continue to kill witches. I’m not going to waste it on myself like they do. I’m going to help as many people as I can. That’s for sure. All the personal stuff will sort itself out later.”

John felt a chill run down his spine with the way Greg was talking. This could only spell disaster if Greg was going to have no sense of self care.

“I’m not saying you would do anything selfish but you should still be careful Greg. There are things you should still take care of.”

“If you’re talking about school don’t worry, I’ll definitely go tomorrow. I just needed to recuperate a little today. Everything will be okay John, you’ll see.”

The sad thing is that John couldn’t tell if Greg actually was trying to convince him or himself.

* * *

True to his word Greg went to school with John and Molly the next day. Molly scolded him for missing and for all the work he seemed to be falling behind in. Greg only smiled and tried to reassure John that he really was okay. John wasn’t so sure.

It wasn’t until lunch that things were starting to fall apart again. Tom who was really more of an acquaintance than a friend came up to Greg wanting to talk to him during the break. Greg was surprised to say the least and agreed.

“I know that you’re good friends with Molly,” began Tom. The subject of Molly Hooper immediately put Greg on the defensive.

“I am. What about her do you need to talk to me about?” inquired Greg.

“It’s just that you’ve spent a lot of time with her in the hospital and I know she thinks really highly of you but I need to know if there’s anything more going on between you two.”

Wait, what? What was Tom trying to ask him? Greg didn’t like the way the conversation was going.

“Are you asking if Molly and I are dating?”

“Yes. I’ve liked Molly for a long time and she’s always said that she can’t be in a relationship with her dad being sick but now he’s better. I think that there might be something between us but if you’re dating her than I’ll leave her alone.”

Greg was stunned. He had no idea that Tom liked Molly or the fact that Molly liked Tom but it did make sense the more he thought about it. Tom was a nice guy. A nice perfectly normal guy. Who could give Molly a future.

“Greg?” asked Tom worried that he might’ve angered him.

“No.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Molly and I are not dating.”

Tom smiled.

“I just thought maybe after all this time you liked her too. Thanks a lot for clearing things up. I didn’t want to look like a complete idiot asking out a girl who is already dating. She can still turn me down but at least I know she’s available and can try. I’ll talk to you later.”

Greg couldn’t move from his spot as he watch Tom walk away. It wasn’t until John came to check on him did he finally react. As John walked up to his friend he could see that he was tearing up.

“What’s wrong?! What did Tom say?” John asked deeply concerned.

“I’m going to lose Molly to Tom and she was never even really mine. I just can’t ask her now… now that I’m like this. I can’t even hold her now that I’m just some corpse walking around. Just some empty body that’s still moving. Oh god John, what do I do?”

John didn’t know what to say which seemed to be his default mode in these last couple weeks. He wished that he wasn’t so useless and that he could do more to comfort his fiend. All he could do was stand there and comfort Greg to the best of his abilities which honestly could never be enough.

* * *

Later that night Sebastian found Sherlock watching Greg fight a witch down below from the building he was standing.

“Where have you been?” asked Sherlock.

“I’ve been fighting some other witches. Trying to stock up on some grief seeds before the battle.”

Sherlock conceded that it was a good idea but he was still angry at the other boy.

“Didn’t I ask you to talk to them?”

“You did but there’s something called timing do you understand? There was no way they would’ve wanted to listen to me when he was fucking moping all over the place, that would have just led to another fight and I didn’t think that would make you happy. And I can’t just show up at your school because what if a fight broke out there too? Did you fucking think about that?”

“Why are you so certain it would turn into a fight?”

“Because of the way that kid is and the way that I am, there would be no other alternative. He doesn’t want to hear what I have to say. I don’t know why you think if they hear my story that they’ll change their minds. Besides the way that kid is going he’ll die soon enough. You should’ve just let me kill him back then.”

Sebastian didn’t like having to defend his decisions to anyone. Especially some curly haired prick who had relationship problems. After all it was Sherlock who asked him for some help, even though he didn’t think it would help at all. Sherlock didn’t respond and continued to watch the fight carry on below.

Sebastian began to watch too and his annoyance at Lestrade began to rise.

“What is he doing? He’s going to get himself killed,” hissed Sebastian.

“Do you care?” asked Sherlock.

Sebastian swore if he hadn’t made a deal to work with Sherlock he would’ve shot him by now.

Inside the witch’s labyrinth John watched in fear as he saw Greg half-hazardly attack the witch. This time it appeared as some sort of multi-armed regenerating creature with multiple masks for each of its heads. John watched from a distance but something hurt inside each time another arm closed in around Greg, thrashing him around until he broke free cutting it off.

Greg was breathless but he continued to push on attacking the witch. Quickly dodging several of the freakishly long arms he swung his blade down to sever each arm that followed him. He could feel the witch’s blood splatter across him as he cleaved through another arm. Another hand came at him and before he could move away, it threw him on the ground knocking the air out of his lung stunning him for a moment. The witch was relentless though hitting him again and again as he felt the blood begin to fill his mouth and a couple of ribs crack. When he heard John cry out to him, he manifested another sword cutting down the assaulting appendages.

“Greg! Maybe we should leave!” John yelled out.

He didn’t think Greg would survive much longer if he kept fighting this way.

Instead of stopping Greg began to laugh. It wasn’t one filled with joy but more of a hollow noise that made the hair on the back of John’s neck stand on edge.

“I really can’t feel anything! It’s just like that thing said, I don’t even feel the pain anymore!”

John stood back in horror.

Greg raced forward, giving himself extra speed and strength that even the witch’s arms could not hold him back. He began to ferociously hack at the core of the witch, still laughing.

“Please stop.”


	8. Bye Bye Little Boy Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last truth of the soul gem is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry, Greg Lestrade. I do love you but this just isn't your story for good things to happen to you. Original title to this was, "I'm sorry for inflicting a lot of damage onto a character who doesn't deserve it."

The witch had stopped moving but Greg was relentless in his onslaught. It was starting to rain as Sherlock and surprisingly Sebastian showed up just when the labyrinth and witch fell away. A grief seed was left behind and picking it up, Greg threw it at Sebastian.

“That’s what you’re here for isn’t it? Well you can take it and leave. After today, I’m done with you,” said Greg.

Sebastian only gave a side glance at Sherlock trying to prove his point that Greg didn’t want to hear anything from him. Still the tall blonde boy glared at Greg for carelessly giving away a grief seed.

“I need to talk to you and John,” began Sebastian. “It’s important.”

Or at least Sherlock made it appear so.

“If you think I’m going to listen to anything you have to say you’re crazy.”

“I’m not the one who just acted like a rag doll with a witch,” Sebastian growled not feeling in a generous mood anymore.

John went over to Greg who changed back into his civilian clothes.

“Maybe we should just hear him out,” said John who was hoping that this conversation would not devolve into another fight.

Greg was definitely in no shape to even try to defend himself or to start anything.

“There’s nothing left to say!” seethed Greg who tried to take a step but nearly fell to the ground if not for John.

“Greg!”

“It’s okay, I’m just a little tired. I’ll be fine,” he said as he forced himself to stand up again pushing John away.

“If you would use the grief seeds like a regular contractor then you would be fine,” said Sherlock whose face betrayed nothing of what he was actually thinking.

“You’re clearly not okay. They’re not here to attack you. Sherlock just wants to-”

“Help?” Greg finished John’s sentence. “Sherlock doesn’t give a damn about me. I can see right through him. He tries to act indifferent to everything but I know he does actually care. Just not about me. So he don’t say he wants to help me.”

Before John could try to defend Sherlock, Sherlock responded.

“You’re right. I honestly don’t care about you but I do care about John and the way you’re acting hurts him. Anything that causes John Watson pain I will remove.”

Greg felt scared because he could hear the sincerity in his words.

“Please Greg if there’s something I could do to-” began John before Greg cut him off again.

“Something you could do?! How about fight for once. All you really care about is Sherlock this and Sherlock that. You keep waiting to be saved by him and you don’t even think about how much I’m suffering! You know what Kyubey told me? He said that you could be the strongest contractor ever. Still you refuse to make a deal? Aren’t you willing to give up your soul for help your friend?”

John took a step back from Greg. He never heard him speak like this before with so much venom and animosity in his voice.

“It’s not like that. I would sacrifice anything I could if-”

“But you don’t!” shouted Greg.

Sherlock began to take a step forward but Greg who quickly looked between him and John with the hurt written all over his and he ran.

“Greg!” yelled John who was about to chase after him.

“Don’t follow me!” he called back effectively making John stop in his track.

The three left behind watched Greg run away surprisingly fast for someone who looked like he was about to collapse. Sebastian gave a sigh of discontent.

“I told you this was going to happen but you didn’t listen to me,” Sebastian said.

Sherlock was ignoring him, instead he walked over to John who was still looking in the direction Greg ran away.

“Maybe he’s right. All this time I’ve stood back and watched and it’s not like me at all. I’ve been so useless and I could do something about it. If Kyubey’s right I could be helping him out but I haven’t been. If I just wished to be a con-“

“No!” John was shocked at Sherlock’s emotional outburst as he looked up at him.

“You’re such a fool John Watson. You’re always concerned with other people and never think about yourself. Who won’t you consider all the people who would be really sad if you were gone? Why don’t you think about all the people who love and care about you so much!” It was in that moment with Sherlock pleading with him that he felt a sense of déjà vu.

“Have we… have we done this before?” asked John. Sherlock’s eyes widened and he stopped talking. “We have haven’t we? Why do you feel so familiar to me?” Sherlock tried sobering up and John could tell that he wasn’t going to get any answers from him. Turning away he continued, “I’m going after Greg. Sebastian would you please come? Whatever you have to say I’m sure Greg needs to hear and you could probably help me carry him home.”

Sebastian was surprised but followed John, not to help carry his friend but he did seem to have some sense about him. Also he didn’t want to deal with a sulking Sherlock again, he was happy that he wasn’t going to be subjected anymore to whatever was going on between those two. John didn’t want to deal with the vague bullshit Sherlock always said anymore and before he was left by him again he decided he would be the one doing the leaving.

“Wait, John!” called out Sherlock but John refused to turn around.

“That wasn’t good,” said a voice behind Sherlock.

Spinning around he saw Kyubey who was probably watching the whole exchange go down.

“What are you doing here?”

“Still so hostile? I came because I thought John was going to make a contract with me.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and he pulled out a gun.

“I will never allow that to happen.”

“Are you going to destroy this body again? You know you can’t kill me and you’re really just making me use my spares needlessly. I thought you had more sense than that.”

“I won’t let you make a contract with him.”

“It’s ultimately not up to you. One day he’s going to be in a situation and he’ll make a contract with me.”

“I don’t want to hear you anymore,” Sherlock said as he cocked the gun.

“Wait, I came to tell you something important.”

“Really what was that?”

“You know my purpose here and the truth of it all don’t you?” Sherlock remained silent and began to pull the trigger before Kyubey continued. “Then you know what it means for Greg Lestrade’s soul gem to contain a curse.”

What? Sherlock was with the boy moments ago and he didn’t think it could deteriorate so quickly. Damn it!

“We’re not done incubator,” he spat out as he followed Sebastian and John after Greg.

* * *

_“How could I have said those things to John? It’s not his fault, I’ve done this to myself. He doesn’t deserve any of those things I said to him. I’m so stupid.”_

Greg kept on running even as it began to rain. What was the point of his existence anymore? His only job was to hunt witches and he couldn’t even do that right. He wasn’t cut out for this life like Sherlock, Sebastian, or even Irene were. All he could do was hurt those around him now. He was a monster.

Finally coming to a stop when he hit the tracks, he fell to his knees. How could he return home? Or go back to school? He quickly looked in the direction voices were coming from. Slowly approaching the two strangers he could see they were men who were taking shelter in an empty train car.

“Then I just really layed into the bitch man, you know you can’t give any of them a single inch or else they’ll start asking for all sorts of unreasonable shit like marriage or to keep money on them. You know the minute they get any they’ll spend it on some useless shit,” said the first guy.

“I know what you mean. I keep my girl dumb and dependent on me. Like she can’t even leave without my say so or else I just know she’ll fuck up and she knows it too. You know Steve is really good at using and dropping hoes. He knows how to handle them. You should go talk to him,” said the second guy.

“Hey fuck you I know what I’m doing I don’t need to talk to Steve,” retorted the first man while chuckling.

Lestrade came around and both of the men jumped at his sudden appearance.

“Hey go back to talking about your girlfriend,” he said.

“What the fuck? Shouldn’t you be at home doing school work and shit?” asked the second guy.

“You know she probably loves you a lot and tries really hard to make you happy.”

“If you’re not looking for trouble boy you better keep fucking walking,” said the first guy who got out of the train car.

“You know is this world even really worth saving?” asked Greg in a hollow voice.

The strangers were stunned because the boy’s appearance in front of them began to change and a strange and suffocating atmosphere enveloped them.

John who was following Sebastian track down Greg, head a noise like a small explosion happen ahead of them. John looked to Sebastian trying to see his reaction and catching his face turn into a grimace.

“What the hell was that?” asked John, concerned for Greg.

“That was Greg,” answered Sebastian.

Finally arriving to the same area John saw that several of the train cars were thrown off the tracks around Greg. His friend was on his knees holding his soul gem. Looking around it looked like Greg was at the epicenter of some sort of explosion with scorch marks of body outlines on the ground.

“Greg?” John spoke apprehensively.

“I’m such an idiot. So, so stupid. I can’t do anything. I can’t fight witches, I can’t be the good guy, I can’t be there for Molly,” Greg said with his voice cracking.

Sebastian cautiously stepped in front of John.

“You need to leave,” ordered Sebastian. “Now.”

“What? No I’m here for Greg. Greg!” called out John.

Greg lifted his head and even with the rain John could tell he was crying.

“I was so stupid, I’m sorry John.”

“Leave now!” repeated Sebastian who pulled out his own soul gem.

It was with that action, did John realize Greg’s soul gem was no longer the clear blue it was before. Instead it was almost black with some small object glowing in the center.

Everything then went horribly wrong.

Greg’s soul gem burst open throwing Sebastian and John with a huge amount of force. The thing floating inside of the soul gem, morphed into an eye like object that John recognized as a witch’s egg. With its creation an even stronger blast of energy came, this time flinging Greg’s body away from it. Sebastian had changed into is contractor uniform and grabbing ahold of John he was able to magically reinforce his position so they wouldn’t be flung back any further.

“Greg!” called out John as he saw the body fly pass them.

“That’s not Lestrade,” said Sebastian gritting through his teeth.

“What?!” Then the next shock came when he saw that they were suddenly in a witch’s labyrinth with the witch right in front of them. “Where did that come from?!!”

“That’s Lestrade!”

The witch in front of them had the appearance of a monstrous fox like creature. He could hear painful shrieking as if the witch was crying out but John could still not comprehend that the creature in front of them was his best friend. The labyrinth was looking more like a prison with them being surrounded by cells whose doors were continuously opening and closing with a loud clanging noise

John saw Greg’s body in the room and running over to it he saw that it was limp like before when he had thrown the soul gem. Sherlock broke into the labyrinth after busting a hole through one of the cells.

“Sherlock,” John yelled as he clung onto the body.

Sherlock ran over to him while Sebastian was beating off figures in prison uniforms who had no faces but had batons. They were slowly coming out of the cells and soon they would be surrounded.

“I’m going to take care of him,” called back Sebastian.

“No please! He’s my friend,” begged John.

“We have to leave,” said Sherlock who knelt next to John.

“No! Not until Sebastian leaves too.”

Sherlock frowned but called out to Sebastian.

“We should leave. Take John and I’ll take the body.”

“What? We can’t just leave him alone.” said Sebastian who was effortlessly shooting down each prisoner.

“We’re leaving now,” stated Sherlock who picked up the lifeless body. Sebastian cursed and ran over to them grabbing John.

“We can’t fight our way out of here and hold onto this deadweight.”

“Hold on to me.”

Sebastian was confused but didn’t hesitate. The rest of the world came to a stop and only the three of them were still moving.

“What the hell?”

“Don’t let go or you’ll be frozen in time.”

Leaving through the hole Sherlock created they successfully escaped the labyrinth.

When they were outside Sherlock laid Greg’s body on the ground and John fell to his knees grabbing hold of it.

“What the hell is going on?!” yelled John.

“Why didn’t you let me kill him?” asked Sebastian who was more than a little miffed about being told not to kill the witch.

“I see now, I know your technique,” said Kyubey who also appeared in front of the group of boys not at all bothered with how distressed John was or the fact they had Greg’s body. “You have the ability to stop time. I think I understand who you are now.”

“I said what the hell is going on?!!” repeated John this time standing up and grabbing Sherlock.

“If you don’t tell me what just happened then I swear to god Sherlock I’ll-,”

“You’re friend’s soul gem became too tainted. It contained a curse and he turned into a witch,” stated Sherlock calmly.

“But he was a contractor, how did he become a witch?”

“It’s the last secret of the soul gem. All Magical Girls and Boy’s soul gem will one day become so tainted that a witch’s curse will be born from it. This is the universe balancing itself out for the anomalies that are Contractors. It’s a fate all Magical Girls and Boys can one day look forward to.”

“I don’t understand,” John said. He turned to Kyubey for some sort of comment on this horrific revelation.

“It’s true. Adolescents in this world are referred to girls and boys so it only makes sense that you’re called Magical Girls and Boys before you mature into a Witch.”

John shook his head refusing to accept the answer he was given. He collapsed next to the body 

"All this time… and you knew. All of you knew.”

Sherlock made no move to comfort John, he simply answered, “Yes.”

Sebastian had enough of all of them. He was angry at being stopped earlier and everything was just going wrong. There was no way he was sticking around for all this drama and he knew that he couldn’t go after the witch right away.

“Since you brought the body you can deal with it,” he said as he left the disastrous scene.

Sherlock wondered why he did bring the empty vessel with him. It could cause serious problems it wasn’t deal with correctly. But looking at John who had his head between his knees while hyperventilating, he knew why he had done such an irrational act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are still the same. You can look forward to a Sebastian centric chapter next!  
> Happiness is still not to be found though.  
> Leave a comment or kudos please.


	9. Regrets of the Boy in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian explains how he became a Magical Boy and John has a terrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly about Sebastian and I do hope I was true to his character. Also slight mormor in this chapter too! Original title was "Everything is depressing and Sebasitan's (sad) BACKSTORY TIME"  
> Also heads up with the character death tag.

It was still raining. Three days later and it was still raining. John hadn’t left his room since Greg became a witch. Now he knew it all. The truth behind being a magical boy and what it meant to actually make a wish. So Sherlock in the end was right and he had tried so hard not to listen to him before. If he hadn’t been so bloody vague about it all then maybe he could’ve saved Greg. Maybe if Sherlock acted normal and told them the truth none of this would’ve happened. But even as he thought that he knew it wasn’t fair to blame everything on Sherlock. Greg did make his own decisions but he did it without knowing all of the facts but what Sherlock said was true. Molly’s father would never have gotten better if not for Greg’s wish. Still who was he to decide that Greg’s life was more important than Mr. Hooper’s?

All of this should never have happened.

Molly had come by earlier, she wanted to talk to John and if not for Harry he was sure that she would have come in and start yelling at him demanding answers. But there was no way he could tell her anything about what was going on. He would never drag her down into this world full of witches and wishes. Harry had wanted to talk to him too but even she could tell that there was no way John was going to talk.

After Sebastian had left them the other day, John had eventually calmed down enough for Sherlock to talk to him again. Sherlock explained that they had to deal with the body now. John absolutely refused to get rid of it. Sherlock then told him they would have to stage it as a suicide then. His erratic behavior recently would make it the most believable answer for the police who are idiots anyway. After a lot of coaxing and perhaps some angry words from John, he eventually helped Sherlock stage the body. Though he did vomit afterwards. A drug overdose of some kind the official report says. No one would ever think otherwise because the truth was absolutely unbelievable. The funeral was already scheduled for next week. Harry tried to ask him if he knew about Greg being suicidal but John denied it.

John didn’t want to go to school. He didn’t want the pitying glances and people asking him questions. He didn’t want to go see the counselor and he certainly didn’t want to talk about it, with anyone. Kyubey came by the day before and he raged against the lying creature. How could it allow people to become witches? What gave it the right to mess with people’s lives? Kyubey true to his nature did not see anything wrong with what it did but revealed another truth on why it was doing all of this.

The universe was essentially dying. The astounding number of creatures throughout the universe were using more energy than could be replaced and the solution was magical children. People’s souls had a huge amount of energy and when they traded them away for their wish they were helping the universe by damning themselves. Also it was the incubators, what Kyubey is, who have helped humanity carry on and evolve by granting the wishes of children. The real kicker was that Kyubey still wanted him to make a contract. He said that John’s potential was so vast that not only would he be the most powerful magical boy ever and then turn into the worst witch. Subsequently destroying humanity. So if he ever wanted to save the universe he should go find Kyubey. The creature was trying to guilt trip him into it and the worst thing was that over the course of the last couple days he almost wanted to give into it.

Once again Sherlock was right, Kyubey didn’t think like humans do.

The thing was Kyubey hinted that maybe there was a way to turn Greg back. He didn’t know of one but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a way and if John made a contract he would definitely have enough magic to probably turn Greg back to a human. Maybe he should do it. Maybe he should call Kyubey back.

Maybe he should he should take the final step and become a Magical…

_“How long are you going to stay in bed?”_

John forced himself up into a sitting position shocked by Sebastian’s sudden voice in his head.

Getting up and looking out his window he saw Sebastian looking up at him from across the street.

“If you don’t come out I’ll come in and I don’t think you want to explain how you know me to your mother.”

John didn’t like the small threat and his mother wasn’t even home. Nevertheless he still didn’t like the idea of Sebastian coming into his home and got dressed.

Walking outside he went up to Sebastian who was leaning against a building, holding a plastic bag and for once he didn’t look like he was going to kill anybody. In the short instances he had spent with Sebastian he always felt a sharp vibe from him. His eyes were constantly assessing everything around him and the aura he gave off was predatorial. He really was a hunter.

“Why are you here?” asked John.

“I came to talk to you, let’s walk.”

“No. I’m not going anywhere with you until you tell me what you want to talk about.”

Sebastian frowned but John was tired of putting up with other people’s bullshit.

“Do you really think I’m going to harm you? If I wanted to fuck you up I would’ve done it a long time ago. Also do you think your boyfriend would let me hurt you?”

“Sherlock is not my boyfriend,”

“Well you could’ve fooled me.”

John sent the older boy a quick glare and still refused to move forward.

“Look,” Sebastian sighed, ”Sherlock wanted me to talk to you and you wanted to listen before so you can come along with me now or you can just go back in your house and mope.”

John only paused for moment but he did begin to walk with Sebastian.

“What’s in the bag?” asked John.

Sebastian grinned.

“Food.”

* * *

After hailing a cab they left the city until they were on a dirt road. They got out of the cab after awhile when they reached an open field. The strange thing about the field was that there was a giant circular area where grass refused to grow. John left the cab first so that Sebastian

could pay for the ride but he wasn’t sure that he actually paid for it. “Did you use magic on him?” inquired John who was standing in the field.

“Yes,” he replied unashamed.

“Do you ever pay for anything?”

“Not really.”

John gave a look of distaste.

“I don’t think I can eat food you stole.”

“I sold my soul for these powers. I think I can use them to feed myself since I can’t lead a normal life and get a job,” Sebastian replied in a dry tone.

John looked to the ground a little ashamed. Rolling his eyes Sebastian sat down taking out the food and motioned for John to join him. He brought fish and chips.

“I’m not here to guilt trip you,” said Sebastian. “Well what are you here for then?”

“I’m going to tell you why I made a contract.”

John was surprised, he would never guess Sebastian was the type to reveal anything personal.

Sebastian could read the surprise all over John’s face and giving another sigh he continued, “This isn’t a little pow wow. You’re boyfriend asked me to do this and we’re partners. At least for now.”

John frowned.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Sebastian gave a look that clearly said he didn’t believe him. “I’m not from around here. I came from one of those wealthy parents who don’t care about your siblings or you and are just so wrapped up in themselves clichés. That’s not why I made a contract. I didn’t really care about that. Not that I’m saying I’m not affected by my childhood but I don’t dwell on it and everyone has their own bullshit that they live with. I’ve never cared about other people but that changed when I met him.”

“Him?”

“Don’t interrupt. His name was James Moriarty but to me he was just Jim.”

“Was?”

“I said don’t interrupt, do you want me to finish the fucking story or not?” John raised his hand in a mock surrender gesture. “Jim was this scrawny looking kid who looked like the wind could snap him in two. But it was his eyes. He could read your whole life story with just one glance but it was the first time that our eyes met that I knew he was special. He was clever in a way that was so far above anyone else you couldn’t even begin to understand what he was talking about. But it didn’t matter. I would hear him talk about space and his theories and he said that’s what he liked about me. The way I listened. Also I think he liked that I knew how to hunt but he would never say so.”

John was mesmerized by the way Sebastian was talking. The nostalgia in his voice was beautiful and yet so painful.

“But then that fucking satanic cat came along and fucked everything up.” Sebastian stood up in agitation. “Jim had always been frustrated with other people and found them too simple or boring because he was superior to them. If he wasn’t preoccupied with his work or with me he fell into some dark moods. His home life was shit too but I thought if he could just wait for me to go to uni then I could get part of my inheritance and I would take him with me. He was planning on going in early, he was definitely smart enough. But Kyubey came along and told us about the witches and the existence of magic. Well this brought a wonderful distraction that he was so curious about that he agreed to become a magical boy. It sounded like fun.” Sebastian gave a sad chuckle at the last sentence. “Well I thought so too. Fighting witches, gaining magic and I can have a wish too? It sounded perfect. So Jim on a whim no less, wished for a new kind of telescope while I wished for people to give Jim the respect he deserved. I wasted my wish on someone else.”

Sebastian’s whole body was now rippling with anger and his once calm expression was turning into a vicious sneer. After a moment Sebastian carried on.

“This goes like all stories that have contractors go. Jim didn’t like people bowing to him because of my wish. He wanted to be recognized on his own merit or hold those in contempt that couldn’t see it because they were too simple. Jim began to spiral down into despair and I could do nothing to stop him. Then one day when one of his black moods hit it finally happened. He turned into a witch right in front of my eyes.”

Sebastian stopped talking again and John could hear him take shallow breaths.

“What did you do?” asked John.

“I did the only thing I could do, I killed the witch. I wasn’t going to die not because I wasn’t fighting back. But what I saw couldn’t be denied. So I killed him.”

“Just like that? You killed the person that meant the most to you?! John angrily asked while rising. “Does becoming a contractor make you immediately disregard people as human?”

Sebastian grabbed John by the front of his shirt.

“The thing in front of me wasn’t human! It was a gigantic monstrous bird out of hell and it was trying to kill me but I wanted to live! In that moment I wanted to live so I did the thing we were made for and I killed it! You can’t tell me the thing you saw before was human. You can’t tell me any of the witches you’ve seen were human!”

John’s eyes were wide and he was afraid to speak, thinking that Sebastian might hit him or maybe worse. Sebastian who was breathing heavily eventually released John and took a couple steps back.

“So what happened, you killed Moriarty and then just started doing the magical boy gig full time?”

“My family doesn’t care about me. The people that can at least live a little longer as a contractor can’t be tied down by anything else. They only make a wish when they have nothing else in life. You have a nice life, you’re still human and you have a future. There are people who care about you and who you care for. If you try to contact Kyubey, it won’t be Sherlock there to save you. It will be me but instead I’ll just kick your arse because by that point words clearly aren’t getting to you.”

“You’re just trying to talk me out of making a contract for Sherlock. You don’t actually care.”

“You just are trying to talk me out of making a contract for Sherlock. That’s all you’re doing.”

“If I have to talk you out of it then you’re a fucking idiot and I’ll just fuck you up right now. To be a successful contractor you have to be selfish because there is no gratitude in saving other people. There’s no one that can stand beside you. Everything you must do is for yourself or you’ll end up in despair faster and all you good intentions mean nothing either way.”

“So what, it’s like no good deed goes unpunished?”

“It means that this world has been trying to get rid of the fucking anomalies that are contractors and instead has reached a vicious cycle of creating hunters that turn into predators that need more hunters to get rid of them. You’ve probably have thought it, even if you’re not a Magical Boy. None of this should’ve happened.”

Sebastian sat back down on the grass, finishing his food. He called for a cab to come pick them up as the sun began to set. There was still one thing bugging John though.

“I understand more or less why you told me all of this but why did you take me all the way out here?”

Sebastian who had finally calmed down looked at Sebastian with an almost blank expression.

“I once took Jim here to see the stars. This was the last place we were together before he turned into a witch and this was the place I killed him.” With those last words John knew that no matter how much distance Sebastian tried to put between him and Jim’s death by trying to dehumanize him, Sebastian regretted it. That’s why John made his next request.

“Please help me.”

“What?”” “I’m going to try to save Greg and I need your help.”

Sebastian stared at John like he was an idiot.

“You can’t help your friend. He’s a witch now.”

“He’s still my best friend and if there’s a way to turn him back I’m going to try.”

“You can’t, it’s impossible.”

"It’s only never happened before and that doesn’t make it impossible. Kyubey even said so.”

Sebastian’s eye brows furrowed.

“You’re delusional and you can’t believe that fucking satanic cat.”

“If there was a way you could’ve saved Jim, wouldn’t you want to know? Please help me do what you couldn’t.”

And it was with that last plea, Sebastian’s fate was sealed.

* * *

When they got back into the city they immediately went on the hunt for Greg. Sebastian being the excellent hunter he was took him less than an hour to track him down.

“So do you actually have a plan?” asked Sebastian as they stood before the opening of the labyrinth.

“I know Greg is in there somewhere, and I know I can reach him.”

“That’s it? You’re going to talk to him?” he asked incredulously.

“Are we doing this or not?” John snapped.

“I can’t really protect you. You understand?”

John nodded, he understood.

Crossing the threshold they first tried to go undetected until they found Greg but that didn’t last long. Sebastian soon busted through the rest of the prison themed labyrinth to reach the core room which they were stuck in before. He knew time was precious, even more so because he wasn’t trying to kill it but keep John and himself alive for as long as possible. Hopefully Sherlock didn’t show up soon either.

Once again the clanging noise filled the air and Sebastian put up a barrier around John. It was the best he could do without actually hovering around him and it gave him a little more flexibility. The faceless prisoners were coming in droves and Sebastian was doing all he could to keep them back. It didn’t help that this time Greg was actively fighting him too. The fox monstrosity wielded something close to a police baton and was swinging it swiftly down at him. If Sebastian was a lesser contractor he would’ve been crushed immediately.

“Talk to him Watson!” shouted Sebastian firing off several rounds and materializing multiple guns at once.

“Greg! Please Stop! Greg! Do you Remember?-

Sebastian was hit and flew against hitting one of the cells hard

“You wanted to help people!-

Sebastian barely dodged the blow of the baton after getting on his knees.

“You wanted to use your powers for good!-

The baton finally got a good hit on Sebastian, hitting his legs and forcing him to fall on the ground unable to move.

“Greg!”

 _“This is you getting back at me isn’t it? For taking out your knees the first time,”_ thought Sebastian.

Greg’s attention was diverted temporarily to John after the barrier burst apart when Sebastian was stunned. He could tell his leg were broken and that his skull was crack. He could feel blood trickle from his down his forehead. Smacking his hand against the ground he sent a powerful surge of magic to break through the floor of the labyrinth’s core room.

As he fell he thought, _“God if you’re out there, my life sucked. Please just for once can you… fuck it nevermind.”_

Bringing out a grief seed he brought it to his soul gem and with a surge of new magic he healed himself. Then he went to save John since he was also falling after the collapse of the floor. It turned out that it was needless because when a damsel is in distress, her knight comes and true to fashion Sherlock came and caught John.

“What were you thinking?” seethed Sherlock.

“I just thought, maybe…,” John began dejectedly. He knew now that there was no saving Greg.

“Holmes get Watson out of here I’ll take care of this,” said Sebastian.

“Moran are you…”

“I’ll follow shortly but you can’t fight and hold him at the same time.”

Sherlock didn’t say anything. He only tightened his grip on John. He was next to Sebastian one moment and gone in the next. Sebastian now alone materialized a type of machine gun and started firing at Greg until he was slightly subdued or at least not swinging at him anymore. Finally taking out another grief seed he put it to his soul gem again then clasping his hands tightly he brought forth one giant gun that looked more like a cannon out of a cartoon.

“I’m sorry, Greg. I should’ve killed you when we first met and saved everyone all this misery. I shouldn’t have gone soft. Forgive me for that weakness. It won’t happen again.”

Then he fired. 

* * *

Outside the labyrinth John and Sherlock had arrived safely. John was concerned for Sebastian and a small part of him was happy that Sherlock had showed. Before he could ask Sherlock any questions and before Sherlock could start yelling at him for being so stupid, it felt like a small implosion happened next to them. Then suddenly Sebastian appeared on his knees breathing heavily.

“Greg is…” started John unable to finish his sentence.

“Dead,” continued Sherlock with a solemn tone.

Sebastian began laughing but it was hollow.

“I can’t believe I was talked into this. I knew there was nothing that could be done! I knew and yet I still fucking fell for it! And now I know. I know for sure I couldn’t save Jim.”

Sebastian looked up and they could see he was actually crying while smiling an empty smile.

“Sebastian it wasn’t your fault,” said Sherlock in a surprising attempt at comfort.

“I’m sorry Holmes. I can’t help you out but I’m not going to cause you more trouble either. You’re going to have to save your strength. I was hoping though that there was one thing you could do for me?”

“Moran?” Sebastian held his soul gem in his hand and John could see that there was a curse growing inside of it just like Greg. “There’s been a small curse growing ever since Jim died and I know that no amount of grief seeds can prevent it anymore. So next time-“

“Moran you’re about to-“

Sebastian suddenly created a hand gun.

“Don’t let me fall for this stupid trick again.”

“Sebastian!”

He shot his own soul gem just as Sherlock reached out towards him. Sebastian’s body immediately went limp and he changed back into his civilian clothes.

How could this be happening again? Three days later and they were exactly where they were before. With an empty body in front of them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered Kyouko's backstory obviously because Sebastian doing all of it for his father wouldn't make much since to me but if it were for Jim then I could believe it. Also next time we will focus on Sherlock who has been too mysterious for everyone especially John.


	10. The Definition of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's hidden history finally revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, this isn't even that great of an update I should have posted this months ago. But I am posting both final chapters tonight.

Those last words, made Sherlock believe that maybe Sebastian had somehow figured it out. The last truth there was to this horrid world, the last thing Sherlock was hiding. He wanted to be able to turn the clock back to the beginning but that was how he got himself in this situation. All because he wanted to go back and well he got his wish. 

* * *

 

Sherlock Holmes really hated the idea of starting at a new school. He had gotten in a bit of trouble in the last one with some of the other students. Simply put they were being idiots and Sherlock wasn’t going to take it lying down so a couple of stolen chemicals and a bit of time, the three boys no longer have any hair on their face and only patches on the rest of their head. His parents were disappointed and were able to deal with the matter quietly, though it was mainly Mycroft who didn’t want to be tied to a small time arsonist who got the records sealed. So now he was living in London, alone. All thanks to Mycroft. Sherlock had barely gotten use to the idea of having a small flat to himself which Mycroft stressed that if he were to ruin, he would make him live in a squalor. Still it had been a week that he moved to London and tomorrow he was going to his new school. Hopefully the people would leave him alone. That was the only thing he could really ask for.

The next day at school, Sherlock was underwhelmed to say the least. The teacher was an older woman who was clearly widowed but continued to wear her wedding ring. Introducing himself he could also see the many curious stares he was receiving for transferring in the middle of the semester. He had to devise a strategy to avoid any of their tedious questions. Still the truth of the matter was that he was incredibly nervous about what these classmates were going to eventually start calling him or worse try to do to him. He wanted to be alone but really he just didn’t want to be lonely.

The feeling of being left out came quickly when he went to his next class. Everyone was pretty much paired up and there was an empty table at the back where he no doubt would have to sit. Walking up to the teacher though was just a formality, still having to introduce himself so he could be seated.

“Ah yes, Mr. Holmes. You can sit next to John Watson today, his partner is sick and he can introduce you to the topic we’re learning. Don’t think that because you just transferred I’ll be lenient with you. You’ll still have to keep up with the work I assign you from this day on,” said Mr. Anderson who Sherlock could tell was sleeping with the History teacher with the way he talked to her in the hallway and how she smelled of his deodorant.

“I understand,” he replied.

Mr. Anderson motioned to John to come forward. Sherlock recognized him as a boy in his homeroom. He still had some crumbs on his shirt from a breakfast he clearly rushed through eating and the way his tie was tied.

“Hello I’m John Watson, it’s nice to meet you,” he said extending his hand as he smiled.

Sherlock’s heart fluttered at that smile but his composure didn’t betray him, he simply extended his hand and said, “I know.” 

* * *

 

Sherlock didn’t know how he felt about John Watson. He never met anyone like him before. John seemed to like him for just being… himself. Actually John seemed to really be amazed at all of the deductions when usually he would be told to ‘piss off’. Also John was slowly integrating him with his other group of friends, namely Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade. Greg also didn’t seem to mind Sherlock but he didn’t take the deductions half as well, especially when he had to apologize to other people. Sherlock also knew that Lestrade was hopelessly in love with Molly who liked another boy named Tom. This wasn’t as obvious to other people and John told him not to tell anyone about it because it would make things awkward and it wasn’t the right time. Whatever that means.

John Watson was amazing, and Sherlock was actually happy.

Walking down the street on a Sunday afternoon Sherlock was thinking that how great the last week had been when a thought had been put into his head.

Maybe this was all some sort of cruel ploy to a huge humiliation they were planning. Nobody has ever liked him. Nobody has ever called him ‘incredible’ and ‘amazing’. That’s right nobody has ever wanted him around.

Because he was a freak.

He was unwanted

That’s right he didn’t need to be around Nobody would care.

Maybe it would be better..

If he were to just…

Wait a minute.

Sherlock didn’t know where the hell he was. He didn’t also know how he ended up here and not realize it. Though maybe he was knocked unconscious and this was all some weird dream, would be a better explanation since he didn’t seem to be in an actual “place”. The world seemed to be some weird distortion of a kind of chess board. Or at least the board was checkered black and white and there was something moving his way, that seemed part car and part king piece of chess. Before the speeding monstrosity could hit him he heard a voice.

“Sherlock!”

Then blinding flashes of light shot at it and in front of him appeared John. Sherlock was speechless for only a moment when another person appeared before him wearing a small skirt and a racy top.

“I’ll stop him and you deal the final blow yes?” she asked John.

“Alright,” he said nodding in agreement.“I’ll explain everything in a moment,” he said to Sherlock before the two of them jumped toward the creature.

The girl using a riding crop whipped it around and the end extended eventually wrapping around the creature and binding him til he fell. Then John with a gun that he created took aim and with several rounds, shot the monster. Afterwards with a big show John clasped his hands tightly and with what looked like an assault rifle unleashed a powerful shot that looked more akin to laser blasts from sci fi films then what should’ve come out of the gun.

Eventually the distorted world fell away and the monster disintegrated only leaving a small black object behind that the girl picked up.

“A moment later and it might’ve been too late. Are you okay?” asked John

“What are you wearing?” asked Sherlock instead of answering. John looked down at his outfit and laughed.

“You have to believe me when I say I didn’t choose it but I don’t think it looks half bad.”

“Don’t worry about it. He just didn’t know he had a fetish for cosplay until he saw you in this,” said the girl.

“Oh Sherlock this is Irene Adler,” John said motioning to her.

Sherlock nodded and was still very much confused about everything that happened.

“What is going on,” said Sherlock on the edge of losing it because none of what was happening should be possible.

“Oh poor thing he’s about to crack,” Irene smirked. John got on his knees and told Sherlock to take deep breaths.

“Well I guess there’s no keeping this secret now, but you got to keep it from the others okay?” asked John with a small smile.

“What are you?” Sherlock asked finally calming down.

“Why he’s a Magical Boy!” said Kyubey who just arrived on the scene.

And that’s how Sherlock discovered the existence of Contractors.

John had only been a Magical Boy for a short time and Irene had taken him somewhat reluctantly under her wing but despite how much she complained about the idea of sharing her territory with someone else, she was secretly happy to not be alone anymore. She claimed to keep John around because she found it amusing how much he cared about the people but he certainly was good at his new job. Sherlock learned about what it took to make a contract and that there was a terrible witch coming in a couple of weeks named Magnussen. So it was imperative to train John as much as possible so they could fight it together. Sherlock was still having a hard time reconciling the existence of magic and wishes in the world but John was still with him every step of the way in this new reality. Right up to the moment when he died.

* * *

 

“Please don’t go! You’re not strong enough don’t be so irrational,” begged Sherlock.

Magnussen had come and he could never imagine the destruction that came with it. London was in shambles and Irene was dead. Whatever strength John had was simply not enough to defeat him.

“I’m going. I have to try, that’s why I became a contractor to save people. Now I’m the only one left,” replied John who already looked weary from the battle.

“John, please we can run away from all this. I don’t want you to…”

“Sherlock,” he began turning to him and smiled “I don’t regret saving you I want you to know that. I’m happy that we met.”

John then went forward to meet his fate as Sherlock lunged forward trying to keep him from going. His hand barely missed John’s as he cried out.

\--

 

Sherlock was crying over John’s body, Magnussen was destroyed but at what cost?

“Please, please come back,” he murmured as tears streamed down his face.

“Is that what you really want?” asked Kyubey from behind.

Sherlock’s head jerked upward and he quickly faced the small creature

“What?”

“To be able to see John Watson again, would you trade your soul for that and devote your life to fighting witches?”

Sherlock could feel the blood rush through his veins and like the devil seducing an unwitting mortal, Sherlock sold his soul.

“Yes!”

“Then tell me Sherlock Holmes, what is your wish?”

“I wish I could meet John Watson all over again but this time, this time instead of him protecting me I want to be strong enough to protect him!”

He felt a deep pain coming from within him, as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. But then he saw it. A glowing purple light in front of him that he reached for and held tight within his hand. The world faded away. 

* * *

 

Sherlock lurched out of bed, breathing heavy and looked at his surroundings. He was back in his apartment and there were boxes that held some of his clothes that needed to be put away. That’s strange he was fully situated already, why are there still boxes? Looking at his wall to his calendar he saw that it was only the second. He just moved into his new flat? Was everything a strange awful dream? Just as he was beginning to doubt himself he felt something hard in hand. Looking down he saw that in his hand was his own soul gem.

It was all real.

\--

When he went to school he looked around the room and saw the same familiar expressions everyone had, he walked past Mrs. Hudson and went straight to John. John looked very flustered by the immediate attention he received from Sherlock.

“I’m Sherlock Holmes, we have a lot of classes together,” he introduced himself becoming angry that he couldn’t think of a better opening line because he had to remember that he hadn’t met John before.

“Oh um, that’s nice. I’m John Watson I can show you around if you’d like?”

Sherlock nodded his head as Greg and Molly watched with curious gazes giving John suggestive looks.

\--

Sherlock was able to separate John from his friends and revealed that he was also a contractor. John was surprised to say the least but even then fully trusted Sherlock. Irene however was a different story. She was a little more wary about there being a second contractor in his territory but Sherlock and John were able to convince her that it was for the better to defeat Magnussen. Then any problems they had would be dealt with later.

Irene really enjoyed the training sessions of Sherlock. They quickly discovered that he had the ability to stop time but because of such a high end technique from his wish, he couldn’t produce weapons the same way Irene or John could. So he was encouraged to learn different ways to be able to combat the witches. Sherlock agreed, he was determined to protect John Watson.

Sherlock learned to make bombs and different chemical reactions that could give them an upper hand in fighting the witches. He was grateful that he had the flat to himself in this time.

Slowly but surely the weeks building up to Magnussen Sherlock became better at combat. He could feel it, this time with his help he would make sure that John Watson wouldn’t have to sacrifice himself to defeat Magnussen and up to a point he was right.

 

* * *

 

“John! John what’s wrong?” frantically asked Sherlock as he was leaning over John’s body.

John did survive the battle but Irene did not. Though this time John was now lying on the ground in agony. He kept writhing back in forth hardly able to make sentences.

“Sher… It hurts… why? Why is this…” John barely said between his teeth in agony.

“John?!”

John’s soul gem whose color was already clouded became completely black and collapsed in itself, releasing a dark smoke like energy above them. John stopped moving and the energy turned into a witch right before his very eyes.

“What… Why? Why is this happening? This can’t be how it ends!” Sherlock shouted in anguish. But there was no denying it. Even as he began to shake John’s lifeless body. John had turned into a witch. Then just like always Kyubey showed up just to push things forward and confirm what was already too late to avoid.

He refused this ending!

* * *

 

“We’re all being lied to!” was the first thing Sherlock said as he woke up in his apartment again.

This timeline things were deteriorating more quickly. Greg had also become a contractor, after discovering the existence of them due to Sherlock being less careful with John. A mistake he didn’t see coming but his frantic attempts to get through to the others were in vain. He was thinking maybe with a fourth contractor they would have a better chance this time. It had to be this time.

Greg didn’t appreciate that with the last witch they had killed Sherlock almost got him too. Irene and John agreed that Sherlock needed to hone different skills to combat witches. So that’s what Sherlock did. Using his ability he stole weapons from criminals and raided some police armories. It didn’t matter though.

Greg had turned into a witch, soon after the arrival of a fifth contractor named Sebastian Moran who also knew the truth about witches. He was surprisingly on Sherlock’s side and Greg didn’t trust him very much either. Sherlock had asked Kyubey to invite him thinking that they had strength in numbers. What he ended up causing was just another tragedy. After Greg had turned into a witch from despair of the truths of the soul gems. Irene who didn’t seem to care or believe Sherlock or Sebastian had a sudden break down and in that moment after they all had to kill the witch Greg had become, she caught Sebastian off guard and destroyed his soul gem.

“What are you doing! Irene, Stop!” pleaded John as he watched Irene bind Sherlock getting ready to destroy his soul gem too.

“If this is all true, then we’re the ones who’ll turn into witches. So in the end it would be better if we just died here. Sherlock, you, and me.” she answered as tears streamed down her face.

Just as she was going to deal the killing blow, there was a gun shot and Irene fell to the ground. Her soul gem shattered. The bindings around Sherlock disintegrated and John collapsed to the ground, trying not to cry. Sherlock went over to him and held him tightly.

“It’s ok John, we’re going to be ok. We can defeat Magnussen on our own. Just the two of us.”

\--

They did defeat Magnussen but they were dying.

Sherlock lay next to John amidst the ruins of London. Each of their soul gems held in their hands.

“Maybe this is for the best,” John breathed out weakly. S

herlock tried to laugh but he was too tired and it sounded more like a wheeze of pain.

“Do you have anymore grief seeds?”

“No we used them all.”

Sherlock only nodded, well he thought he nodded. There was a moment of silence as the sky was debating whether it wanted to continue raining after the storm Magnussen brought.

“John, I have an idea.”

“Better than taking on Magnussen?” John said with a sad smile.

“Let’s become witches and destroy this rotten world together.”

“Yeah, if we’re together…” John murmured.

Yes if they’re together, everything would be alright. As he began to close his eyes in acceptance he felt a sudden jolt. Looking down at his soul gem he saw John press a grief seed against it, absorbing the darkness.

“John, why would you use it on me!” Sherlock sat up with his strength being restored.

“You can travel through time right? You’re the only one that can change anything. So please I’m sorry to force this on you. Please… don’t let me be fooled by Kyubey again,” John begged as a tear began to fall.

Sherlock’s hand cupped his face and his thumb gently stopped the tear from falling to the ground.

“Yes I promise.”

“And Sherlock can I ask you one more terrible favor?”

“I’ll do anything.”

“Please don’t let me turn into a witch.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and he understood what John was asking. Nodding his head Sherlock’s own tears began to show. Taking out one of the stolen guns Sherlock pressed the muzzle against the John’s soul gem and pulled the trigger. He let out a tortured cry and the tears couldn’t be stopped, not even when he woke up again.

* * *

 

This time he wasn’t going to rely on anyone anymore. No one would believe him about the future. No one would listen to the truth. Fine! Then he wasn’t going try to force them. He wasn’t going to depend on anyone else. Nobody could be counted on. Nobody.

This time Sherlock went out and immediately hunted Kyubey down and killed him. Or so he thought. He avoided John completely and didn’t go to school this time. He needed to avoid John Watson and only watched him from afar. The only direct contact they had was when he went there the night he woke up again to warn him.

He was killing each witch on his own. He avoided Irene, he wasn’t going to bring her into this either. He was doing this on his own. Everything was going well. But Magnussen still came and everything went to hell again.

\--

Sherlock was trying so hard. He thought if he had enough grief seeds in his reserves he would destroy it. But everything he did, everything he tried, nothing worked.

Sherlock was slammed against the building temporarily dazed and in a lot of pain. That’s when he saw in the distance Kyubey watching and next to him was John Watson.

NO!

“JOHN WHATEVER IT SAYS, DON’T LISTEN TO IT!! JOOOHN!” he shouted in vain.

\--

The witch that had come out of John’s soul gem was currently carving a path of destruction and Sherlock only sat on the ground of the destroyed London. Still there stood Kyubey next to him again, after John Watson once again sacrificed himself.

“Did you know?” asked Sherlock.

“Know?” echoed Kyubey.

“That this would happen, to John if he made a contract with you?”

“Well he had the greatest potential of all Contractors so it only makes sense that he would turn into the wickedest witch of them all. I estimate that he’ll destroy the world in 10 days. Are you going to fight him?”

He could hear the destruction and the felt the wind blow wildly around them. Getting up slowly he began to walk away.

“No, my battle is somewhere else.”

“Wait you’re a-“ 

* * *

 

_I’ll try again!_

_I don’t care how many times I have to repeat this month._

_I’ll do it over and over again until I save you._

_I’ll keep repeating this tragedy until you survive._

_I don’t care how long I have to stay in this endless labyrinth of despair._

_I’ll do it over again and again no matter what._

_I will save you!_


	11. The Last Wish/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end and the epilogue all in the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting my next story which is a third of the way done probably by the end of the moth. I hope you have enjoyed the story despite it taking forever to post it for no real good reason.

Sherlock was in his apartment with Kyubey. He had given up destroying him, at least in this timeline. It might make him feel better though to have target practice with him. He thought better of is as it would be wasted bullets and energy and now he had to concentrate on Magnussen, alone. Sebastian’s suicide had thwarted Sherlock’s plan. He was so sure that this time he could defeat Magnussen with his help but instead he had to get rid of the empty vessel left behind.

Had Sebastian figured out in the end, that the Sherlock that he knew was from a different time? He was a lot cleverer than he had originally given him credit for. Still his death was just another blow to him in this world. He was manipulated by John but more importantly he was manipulated by Kyubey. Why was that damn incubator here?

Sherlock finally broke the silence.

“Why did you tell John that there was a way to save Lestrade?”

“Obviously it was to get John to make a contract. Without Sebastian, you have no chance of defeating Magnussen and John Watson is a selfless human being. So it is easy to conclude that removing Sebastian Moran would force him to make a contract with me.”

“I’ve already told you, I won’t allow that to happen.”

Kyubey didn’t reply immediately but only stared the empty and appealingly harmless look he typically had.

“Sherlock Holmes, could it be that the reason John Watson has so much potential is because of you?” Sherlock remained silent but the tightening of his fist betrayed him. “I thought so. You’re a time traveler so each time you’ve rewritten the current events, you’ve increased the power of his Karmic Destiny.”

“What are you getting at?”

“I’m just realizing why John has such a high potential. I was confused when I first met him because by all standards he’s a perfectly normal human being. It would’ve made more sense if he was a ruler or a messiah, with his potential but he wasn’t. Now I understand that each timeline’s universe is now converging on one point and that’s John. Meaning each time you try to save him, you only worsen the tragedy that will follow in your failure.”

“Shut up!” Sherlock yelled and picking up a glass he threw it against the wall narrowly missing Kyubey. It also barely missed breaking the window and through it Sherlock could see it was raining once again. He hoped John at least had an umbrella.

* * *

 

Harry was the one who had an umbrella but John refused to share it. His reasoning was that it would only make her get her dress wet and not really cover him, which was true but not the real reason he didn’t want to be sheltered.

Greg’s funeral had been held on a rainy Sunday afternoon and John couldn’t cry. He had cried every tear he had over the last week over his friend. Luckily the rain made it hard for people to distinguish between actual tears and just rain. Greg would probably be offended. Greg, whose parents would never know the truth and now believed that they had ignored the signs that their son was depressed. That it was their fault he had died. Maybe that was a kinder story to say instead of telling them he had turned into a monstrous creature of despair and was destroyed because of this irreversible change.

Irreversible.

That one little fact, had killed Sebastian and John could blame himself for that one too. If he hadn’t guilted Sebastian into helping him then he would be alive and helping Sherlock. Sherlock who he hadn’t seen since that day. He was finally going to know it all. No more lies, no more mystery.

When he arrived back home with his family he was changing out of his clothes when he heard a soft knock on his door.

“John?” asked Harry quietly through his door.

“Yes?” he replied removing his wet jacket.

“You don’t know anything about Greg’s death, right? You didn’t know he was going to commit suicide?”

John didn’t reply for a moment as he pulled on a dry shirt.

“No. I didn’t know what he was going to do.”

John waited til he heard Harry walk away, to leave his room. He didn’t blame Harry for worrying about him, it was understandable really. If he could calm her fears he would but there was nothing he could say to her.

Especially not the truth.

* * *

Sherlock was surprised to see John at his door, thankfully with an umbrella. They didn’t speak, Sherlock only moved out of the door way giving enough room for John to get inside his flat. Sherlock poured John a cup of tea despite not asking and John not requesting.

The silence was deafening.

“What’s your plan?” asked John

“My plan?”

“Yes, your plan! Are you really going to fight Magnussen on your own?”

“There’s nobody else left and I won’t le-“

“Let me, I know!”

John was shaking with anger and it took every ounce of will power Sherlock had not to go over to him.

“After all that you’ve learned you still want to make a contract with kyubey? Why would you do that?!”

“Because of you!”

The honest answer shocked Sherlock so much, he finally broke. Going over to John he embraced him, holding tightly as he tried to not cry profusely. Why? Why does John feel so strongly? He doesn’t remember anything! He doesn’t even know about all the other times Sherlock has tried so hard to save him and he still is going almost headstrong to his tragic fate.

“Why do you still care so much?! Do you know I’ve been trying so hard to keep you from becoming a contractor because you die! I keep on trying and you always die! Now, I’ve been trying so hard to distance myself from you and you still want to sacrifice yourself for someone you don’t even know. We’re not even from the same time!”

John didn’t know what to do. In all his time knowing Sherlock, he had never cried. He’s only ever been angry or disappointed. There were times when he almost thought Sherlock was a machine with the lack of emotions but this moment definitely proved otherwise. Then a sudden wave of nostalgia struck him. Like a weird sense of Déjà vu.

“Sherlock? Why does it feel… like we’ve done this before?”

Sherlock stilled, slowly releasing John and creating some distance.

“Because we have.”

John finally understood the last mystery.

“You’re a time traveler.”

“I can only stop and reverse and when I reverse time I have to go back to the start of the month. It’s an all or nothing kind of deal.”

John nodded fully comprehending finally everything that was going on.

The heads whipped to the window when they heard storms sirens go off outside and the emergency broad cast system announcing a storm. Little did the masses know that it was really announcing Magnussen.

“Please John, go be with your family. I have to deal with this alone,” Sherlock gently said practically begging him.

“I won’t leave you,” was his defiant reply.“I’m not going to let you go and possibly die alone.”

Sherlock’s face a myriad of emotions before his face once again settled into the usual somber expression.

“I’m sorry for this.”

Before John could ask what he was talking about, he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

 

John woke up back in the basement of his house. Harry was with him looking very concerned and his mother wasn’t there. Slowly rising, he looked around and gently laid a hand on his head because of the massive headache he was feeling.

“How did I get back here?” he asked.

“Your friend dropped you off saying to take care of you. I tried to offer him shelter but he refused. He told me not to let you do anything stupid and I promised I would try.”

John tried to stand but Harry yanked him down.

“Harry, I have to go!”

“Not out there! The news said it was the worst storm that’s probably ever hit London. You’re my little brother it’s my job to take care of you!”

“I have to go and save someone, do you understand? I can’t leave him alone.”

“You’re leaving me alone!” John’s eyes widened and he stopped struggling from Harry. “How do you think I’ve been feeling lately? Don’t you know that there are people that love and care for you? Please John, don’t make me lose you,”

John closed the distance between them and hugged his sister.

“Harry I’m so sorry for making you worry. Thank you for looking out for me all these years. I love you.”

“I love you too, you idiot,” she said hugging John tightly.

“But I have to do this.”

John began to let go and Harry did too, only clinging to his hand as he got up.

“Why… why does it have to be you?”

“Because he’s alone right now and he’s my… I have to go.”

John thought for a moment that Harry would still put up a fight but she released his hand. They didn’t say anything as he left.

There was nothing left to say.

* * *

Sherlock had tried everything and still, STILL it wasn’t enough! Sherlock had acquired an arsenal this time for his attack against Magnussen. He had acquired rocket launchers, bombs, semi-automatic weapons and even a missile all in the hope that they would bring down Magnussen. But if they caused any serious damage, he couldn’t tell.

Magnussen had brought the familiar maelstrom with him. Not needing to hide in a labyrinth it hung fearlessly in the sky destroying more and more of London with each passing moment. Even with stopping time and getting direct hits on him, still nothing worked.

Sherlock failed to get out of Magnussen’s immediate range and was slammed into the ground, a familiar position. He could only watch as the witch continued his destruction as his vision settled. He could feel blood trickle down his face, he needed to heal himself. Probably a cracked skull, but he couldn’t focus on the pain. This body was just an empty vessel, it could take more. But still he didn’t get up.

Why?

Why wasn’t he enough?

He could see it now, John would make a wish with Kyubey and he would have to do it all over again, just to fail again. And if Kyubey was right about why things only kept getting worse, then it was his fault. He was only inflicting more misery on the person he cared for most in the world. It was all his fault.

How could he continue on?

If this was the only result.

He was fighting the inevitable.

Everything he did and planned to do would all amount to nothing.

He was-

“Stop.”John was beside him, holding his hand and looking at Sherlock’s soul gem which was slowly becoming clouded with despair. “It’s enough now. You don’t have to fight anymore.”

“John?” he said weakly.

“I know what I have to do now.”

Kyubey appeared and Sherlock struggled to get up.

“No please! I won’t allow it!” This time it was John who embraced Sherlock, holding him tightly as blood smeared on his shirt.

“That’s the problem, you’re always saying you won’t allow me to do things but it’s never been up to you. It’s time I take things into my own hands.”

“No John,” Sherlock pleaded.

“Thank you Sherlock. For everything you’ve done. I’m sorry for the pain you’ve endured. But it’s enough now, everything you’ve done is enough.”

Letting go he approached Kyubey as Sherlock once again tried to grab onto John but narrowly missed.

“John Watson, do you know what wish you want to make now?” asked Kyubey.

“Yes. Are you sure that no matter what it is, it will be granted?”

“Most definitely. You have the strongest potential so no matter what, you wish should be able to overcome entropy.”

John shook his head.

“I wish that the Incubators never came to earth, and our world would never be harmed from the likes of you.”

A glow began to shine around John.

“That wish, it would rewrite history! Do you understand the gravity of your wish?”

“Of course, now grant my wish Incubator!” he ordered with a sneer.

The world was engulfed in light.

* * *

 

Sherlock awoke and it appeared as if he was in space. The irony was that as well versed he was in other matters, he had no interest in the universe. His body floated amongst the stars, and as he looked at his hand he could see right through it. Was he dead?

“Sherlock!”

He looked around and there was John, who was partially formless and filled with stars. Or maybe it was that he could see stars through him.

“John! What’s happening?”

“The universe is in the process of rewriting itself and because of your time traveling you can also bear witness to it,” said the disembodied voice of Kyubey.

“What will happen to us,” asked Sherlock. “

Does it really matter? If we’re together here and now it doesn’t matter if we’re not in any other possible future.”

Sherlock smiled.

“That was a very selfish wish.”

“Well it’s my wish and I am human. I think I’m entitled to it.”

“What if humanity doesn’t advance like Kyubey implied?”

“It shouldn’t be up to them for us to continue. They messed up humanity and if it takes a couple million more years for humanity to get on track then that’s ok. We would have done it on our own eventually.”

Sherlock reached out his hand to the star filled john and from what he could tell John also reached out for him too and they were brought close. The sensation was practically indescribable as Sherlock rested his forehead against John as he held him close. It was like the barrier between the two of them was fading away and they were being merged together while also fading into the universe too.

“What if we’re not born into this new universe?”

“Then we have right here and right now.”

Sherlock could see the whole universe in John’s eyes and for once he actually took the time to really look.

Then he could see that the bound almost formless figure they had become began to disperse like little starlights, and Sherlock closed his eyes hoping that if he woke up again, John would be there too.

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

The sun was burning bright and the air was heavy with humidity. Sherlock was walking down the street, holding hands with John. Molly and Tom were behind them eating ice cream cones. Greg was behind all of them like a mother making sure all her children were within her line of sight. The street was full with people having places they needed to reach to and stores were filled with others trying to escape the heat.

It had been one year.

One year since Sherlock’s other consciousness merged within the new universe created self. The world was more or less the same, minus the existence of the contractors, incubators and witches. The world was the reality he had known before learning about all the other things and this time that reality was the only reality.

Molly’s dad had passed away and it had been a hard year on her. She had only recently been dating Tom but everything seemed to be going well, though Sherlock believed it wouldn’t last because he was a bit mundane for her and she liked a bit of danger. Greg was sad that Molly only saw him as a friend but after moping around for a couple of weeks, he threatened Tom with bodily harm if he ever hurt Molly and was on the mend. Unfortunately this mend might be speeding up because he met Mycroft one day when he had accompanied John to Sherlock’s flat the exact moment Mycroft decided to make a surprise and unwanted visit. They were actually on their way to meeting the elder Holmes at some sort of show where he got tickets for all of Sherlock’s “friends” but really it was just a ploy to see Greg again.

Irene was a student at University now, who had survived her abusive household and testified against her own parent’s. She had been on her own and thrived just fine without Kyubey’s help. They had only met her in passing because Molly was part of the same counseling group Irene also volunteered at. John was seriously considering buying a water bottle just to dump it on his head to feel some relief from the heat when he spotted a couple across the street. Sherlock who had been going on about them not needing to actually go see Mycroft and just because his brother bought tickets does not actually mean they are obligated to go was a bit miffed at the sudden loss of attention from John.

“John?” he asked.

Following his line of sight he saw the two people John was staring at.

It was Sebastian and a person Sherlock could only assume was James Moriarty. Sebastian seemed to be amused with the way Jim was complaining about the god awful heat when feeling the stares he also stopped. Jim was angry at him for not moving and was trying to get him to pay attention. Sherlock and Sebastian’s eyes met with the former not knowing if somehow this Sebastian knew. Jim looked across the street to see what had captured his boyfriend’s interest and saw the group of friends who were now all looking at them. Surprisingly it was Molly who recognized them.

“Jim?!” she called out.

Jim had a look on his face debating whether or not he was going to acknowledge actually being called on, it was Sebastian who lead him across the street.

“Who is this?” asked Tom.

“Oh guys this is James Moriarty, I lived near him when I was little. It’s been so long! How are you?”

“I would be better if it wasn’t for this heat,” Jim replied.

They all nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry you were childhood friends?” inquired John.

“Well friends isn’t really what I would call it,” began Jim.

“You’re just still upset about my cat scratching you up when we were five,” said Molly.

Jim’s eyes narrowed at the memory. Sebastian chuckled and received a quick angry glare from Jim.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, I’m Tom. Molly’s boyfriend.”

“Yes clearly,” replied Jim who was not enthusiastic about the new acquaintances.

“Why don’t you introduce everybody if you’re going to introduce yourself?” Molly said a bit annoyed with Tom.

“I’m sorry I-“

“Jim this is Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson,” she said pointing to each of them as she introduced them.

“Who is with you?”

“Sebastian Moran,” he introduced himself.

“Are you a classmate of Jim? You look a bit older.”

“I’m his boyfriend,” he answered curtly.

Molly’s eyes were raised with surprise but she didn’t say her thoughts on the matter.

“So then, Jim and Sebastian, where are you guys headed?” asked Greg.

“Hopefully out of this heat soon,” murmured Jim.

“Were going to this show on the solar system, there’s supposed to be some professor or something that’s going to talk about some radical new cosmic theory. I don’t really know what it’s about but Jim really wants to go.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave a noise of incredulity. Jim of course saw this and turned towards him.

“Is there something wrong, Sherlock Holmes?” Jim asked, saying the name as if he were testing out the syllables of a nonsensical word.

“I just don’t believe that people should devote so much time to theories and ideas about space, they really do nothing for the average person but fill their head with useless information. “

Jim’s face for a split second was filled with outrage before settling into a calm but disconcerting expression.

“Oh really, and you say you’re a man of logic and reason? More so then the average person?”

“Definitely more than the average person.”

“Sherlock really is quite smart. He can look at a person and tell you their whole life story,” said Greg.

“He probably is just as smart as you Jim,” added Molly.

“Well I would like to believe you but I can never take a person who thinks space is a waste of time seriously.”

Sherlock stood up straighter and John knew that this was going to be an argument that was going to be pointless. As Jim and Moriarty were arguing Sebastian looked over to John.

“So does yours also have the ego that could fill a football stadium?”

“Yep,” John replied popping the ‘p” as he watched the two begin to yell.

“I got a tenner that says Jim can take him.”

“Oh you’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the story, thank you for reading.  
> Leave any last kudos or comments please


End file.
